Między pokoleniami
by Waterfall92
Summary: Opowieść o grupie przyjaciół z międzypokolenia" – uczących się w Hogwarcie po Huncwotach, a przed Złotą Trójcą. Blay Andrews dowiaduje się, że jej chłopak, Charlie Weasley, wyjeżdża po szkole do Rumunii. Jak potoczy się ich życie oraz czwórki ich przyjaciół, gdy skończą Hogwart?
1. Chapter 1

**Między pokoleniami**

_Uf. Prezentuję Wam mój tasiemiec – historię, która parę lat siedziała w mojej głowie, ewoluowała i wreszcie ujrzała światło dzienne! Dziękuję bardzo za betę madz i Mące! Nie jest to historia ani o Huncwotach, ani o Złotej Trójcy, a jedną z głównych postaci jest najbardziej pokrzywdzony przez Rowling Weasley. Pomysł na opowiadanie narodził się właściwie wtedy, gdy zauważyłam w książkach tę niesprawiedliwość._

_Zapraszam do lektury, komentarze karmią Wena!_

**Rozdział I**

— Blay, zdecydowałem się na wyjazd do Rumunii. — Słowa Charliego nie były dla niej niespodzianką, ale i tak poczuła nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, gdy usłyszała tę wiadomość. Mogła się spodziewać, że propozycja pracy w jednym z najbardziej prestiżowych rezerwatów smoków na świecie jest nie do odrzucenia, ale mimo to wolała jeszcze trochę łudzić się i wierzyć, że Charlie zostanie na Wyspach.

— Tak myślałam. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko i niby od niechcenia poprawiła grzywkę opadającą na oczy. — Byłoby nierozsądne, gdybyś odmówił, w końcu to…

— Blay, przestań. — Skrzywił się Charlie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że był poważny i zniknęła tak typowa dla niego beztroska i spokój ducha. — Jesteś teraz tak szczera jak Hagrid twierdzący, że nigdy nie hodował nielegalnie magicznych stworzeń. — Mimowolnie zachichotała i atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.

— Wolałbyś usłyszeć – nie zostawiaj mnie?

— Dobrze wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Zresztą nie chodzi tutaj tylko o mnie — dodał po chwili i przejechał ręką po rudych włosach, wyraźnie zmieszany.

— Wiem, Charlie. I rozumiem — westchnęła i utkwiła wzrok w kałamarnicy, która leniwie poruszała mackami, tak jak oni wygrzewając się w kwietniowym słońcu.

Blay wiedziała. Jej krukoński umysł przyjmował wszystkie argumenty Charliego o odciążeniu rodziny Weasleyów, a nawet o możliwym wsparciu finansowym, niezwykłych perspektywach zawodowych i zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa mu tego odbierać.

— Jedź ze mną! — Rozpromienił się po chwili, jakby odkrył Amerykę — Jestem pewien, że w ośrodku znajdzie się miejsce dla młodego mistrza eliksirów, a w szczególności mojej dziewczyny.

— Charlie, cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm, ale zdążyłam już dowiedzieć się o wszystkim. — (Jak to Krukonka) — mruknął, a ona ciągnęła dalej, teraz z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach — Rumuńskie Ministerstwo Magii dba o swój rynek pracy i ogranicza ilość przyjezdnych, to raz. Mistrzowie eliksirów nie są aż tak potrzebni w rezerwacie, jak treserzy czy specjaliści od zielarstwa, to dwa. W dodatku w chwili obecnej nie ma żadnych stanowisk, to trzy. Pracujący w ośrodku zawsze mają kontakt ze smokami, a wybacz, nie jestem ich taką wielką entuzjastką jak ty, to cztery.

— Przecież nie musiałabyś pracować, mogłabyś mieszkać ze mną w ośrodku, bylibyśmy szczęśliwi!

— Ty na pewno, ale co miałabym robić bezczynnie całymi dniami? Charlie, zrozum, że Rumunia to twoje marzenie, nie moje. Kocham cię, chcę twojego szczęścia, ale Rumunia to nie jest moje miejsce na ziemi, szczególnie, jeśli miałabym tam żyć jak kura domowa!

Spojrzał na nią z żalem, jednak nic nie powiedział.

— Wracam do zamku — stwierdziła i poderwała się z miejsca. — Idziemy jutro do Hagrida? — Charlie skinął tylko głową.

— Do zobaczenia. — Schyliła się, pocałowała go w policzek i udała się w stronę zamku, starając się nie oglądać za siebie.

_Nie powinnam była tak wybuchnąć — _pomyślała gorączkowo, gdy po szybkim marszu znalazła się w sali wejściowej i skierowała się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. A przecież w głowie wielokrotnie odtwarzała możliwe scenariusze tej rozmowy, zastanawiała się co powiedzieć w każdym wariancie wydarzeń. Przygotowała nawet dojrzałe wypowiedzi od „całkowicie cię wspieram" po „marzenia warto realizować_". I wszystko trafił szlag._

Cudowna pogoda, która przyszła po deszczowym i chłodnym marcu sprawiła, że hogwarckie korytarze praktycznie opustoszały i przemieszczali się nimi głównie ludzie wychodzący na Błonia lub wracający z nich.

Blay wdrapała się na siódme piętro i parę metrów przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego stuknęła różdżką w szaty. — _Multicorfors_ — mruknęła i patrzyła z zadowoleniem, jak błękit lamówek zmienił się w czerwień, a po drugim dotknięciu różdżki kruka zastąpił lew. Zadowolona z efektu pewnym krokiem podeszła do portretu.

— Dum spiro, spero. — Gruba Dama spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, ale po usłyszeniu prawidłowego hasła odsłoniła dziurę w portrecie.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju wspólnego, rozejrzała się uważnie. Zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami pokój był prawie pusty, tylko przy stoliku na zapadniętym fotelu siedziała szatynka z włosami spiętymi w kitkę na środku głowy, pogrążona w lekturze zaawansowanego podręcznika z zielarstwa.

— Kath!

— Co ty tu robisz? — Kath zerwała się z fotela i podbiegła do Blay, nie wierząc własnym oczom. — Wreszcie zdecydowałaś się tu przyjść i zrobiłaś użytek z naszych haseł — zauważyła z zadowoleniem.

— To trochę za gryfońskie, ale musiałam się komuś zwierzyć.

— Charlie powiedział ci o Rumunii?

— Świetnie! — parsknęła — Dowiaduję się pewnie ostatnia.

— Blay, to nie tak… Charlie był mocno spanikowany, nie wiedział, jak z tobą rozmawiać, poradził się mnie.

— Widać, jak świetnie mu poszło — sarknęła. — Wracam właśnie z Błoni, atmosfera była doprawdy szampańska.

Kath spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z troską.

— Blay, przecież gdy tylko w październiku zakwalifikował się do programu współpracy z Rumunią wiedziałaś, że Charlie się zdecyduje — powiedziała miękko.

— Jasne, domyślałam się, ale wolałam się jeszcze trochę łudzić, że jestem ważniejsza niż smoki. — Opadła bezsilnie na najbliższy fotel, a Kath przycupnęła obok niej. — Miałam nadzieję, że Charlie rozważy chociaż możliwość grania zawodowo w quidditcha, mógłby zostać gwiazdą ligi, a teraz wiem, że nawet nie weźmie udziału w rekrutacji.

— Przecież możesz jechać z nim — zauważyła Kath.

— Och, Charlie już mi to wspaniałomyślnie zaproponował.

— Nie mówię, że to dobry pomysł, ale pomyśl Blay, to nie tylko decyzja Charliego, ale i twoja. Wyjazd do Rumunii nie jest przecież twoim marzeniem.

— Racja, nie jest — westchnęła. — Ale wolałabym faceta tutaj.

— A przypomnieć ci, kto w czwartej klasie zachwycał się pewnym Gryfonem i jego pasją do smoków i magicznych stworzeń?

— Byłam młoda i głupia — burknęła, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Szczególnie, gdy rok wcześniej prawie nie zdemolowałaś lochów podczas eliksirów.

— Ale w słusznej sprawie — zachichotała Blay na wspomnienie październikowej lekcji na trzecim roku.

**1986 r.**

— Panno Potter, czy uważa Pani, że jeśli doda się do piór dirikraka śluzu gumochłona, ten pseudoeliksir przestanie być gęsty jak krem z pieczarek? — profesor Snape spojrzał pogardliwie na niską Gryfonkę. W tej chwili dziewczyna wyglądała jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy; lekko pobladła, a usta drżały, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Blay obserwowała całą sytuację z uwagą, stojąc trzy kociołki dalej. Owszem, Kathleen Potter nie była dobra z eliksirów, ale z nieznanych powodów wyładowywała się na niej cała negatywna energia, skumulowana w nieprzyjemnym w obejściu profesorze Snape'ie. Nowy mistrz Eliksirów — siostra Blay, Maya, z rozrzewnieniem wspominała profesora Slughorna, sympatycznego staruszka — darzył silną antypatią Gryfonów, czego próbkę Blay miała okazję doświadczyć na zajęciach. Sama nie miała problemów z eliksirami — był to jej ulubiony przedmiot, a że była Krukonką, profesor Snape od czasu do czasu wygłaszał o niej opinię, którą można by było uznać za pochwałę. Mimo to cała sytuacja związana z napiętnowaniem Kathleen powoli zaczynała ją irytować i budziło się w niej wewnętrzne poczucie sprawiedliwości, tym bardziej, że tego dnia poziom przemocy słownej profesora osiągnął apogeum.

— Panie profesorze, w takim razie co robić, gdy eliksir będzie zbyt gęsty?

— Panno Andrews, zazwyczaj eliksir da się odratować proporcjonalną ilością piór świergotnika do poziomu gęstości eliksiru… ale wydaje mi się, że takie matematyczne zadanie to zbyt wiele, jak na niektórych w tej sali. — Podniósł głos i skierował swój wzrok w stronę Kath, która już zaczęła gorączkowo szukać składnika na regale.

Gryfonka nie poddawała się, mieszała gorączkowo w kociołku, Blay jednak wiedziała, że batalię przegrała na starcie. Była zła na siebie, że pytanie, które miało na celu odwrócić uwagę profesora, zostało wykorzystane do pogrążenia Kathleen.

W ułamku sekundy podjęła decyzję i wysunęła stopą drewienko, na którym opierał się z jednej strony kociołek z eliksirem. Mikstura chlusnęła na ziemię, ale efekt był bardziej widowiskowy, niż to sobie wyobrażała; nieszkodliwy eliksir po zetknięciu się z głazami tworzącymi w Lochach podłogę zacząć niebezpiecznie syczeć, a na jego powierzchni pojawiły się bąbelki (_prawdopodobnie dlatego, że na podłodze znajdowały się resztki pozostałych składnikach eliksirów_ — skonstatowała po chwili). Uczniowie zaczęli panikować, tylko osłupiała Kath wpatrywała się to w kociołek, to w Blay.

— Andrews, wyprowadź wszystkich — rzucił profesor Snape, nie straciwszy zimnej krwi. Blay spełniła prośbę, zastanawiając się, jaka spotka ją kara. Z wylanej mikstury zaczął wydzielać się siwy dym, ale wszyscy zdążyli opuścić salę, nim całkowicie spowił pomieszczenie.

Po paru minutach w korytarzu zjawił się Snape i wbił czarne oczy w Blay.

— Eliksir był całkowicie niegroźny, więc zetknięcie się go z podłogą pokrytą zaschniętymi składnikami i resztkami eliksirów _(Wiedziałam! — _pomyślała z dumą) było dość… spektakularne, a mało szkodliwe, ale trzecioroczni tratujący się w panice na zajęciach to mimo wszystko coś niepożądanego dla nauczyciela. Gratuluję zgrabności, panno Andrews — sarknął. — Będzie miała pani okazję do rehabilitacji na szlabanie. Koniec zajęć.

Blay spodziewała się takiego obrotu wydarzeń, wkalkulowała go w swój spontaniczny plan, mimo to przez chwilę pożałowała swojego heroicznego, niemal gryfońskiego wyczynu. _Pierwszy szlaban w życiu, świetnie — _pomyślała, a wtedy przez sekundę jej wzrok zetknął się ze wzrokiem Kathleen Potter. Dałaby głowę, że Gryfonka posłała jej spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności i bezgłośnie wymówiła _dziękuję_.

Kara nałożona przez profesora Snape'a była nieoczekiwanie łagodna — Blay musiała uwarzyć tylko miksturę pomieszania, której kocioł wylała. Niestety, profesor Snape w całym swoim cynizmie termin sporządzenia go wyznaczył na dwudziestego piątego października — sobotę, w którą miał odbyć się pierwszy wyjazd do Hogsmeade.

— Szkoda, że się tak wkopałaś — oznajmiła Maya, jej starsza siostra z szóstego roku, jak zwykle szczera i taktowna — Nie martw się, przywiozę ci garść ploteczek i słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa.

_Właśnie w tej kolejności_ — pomyślała Blay, ale była pewna, że Mayą kieruje własny rodzaj współczucia i na swój sposób wspierała ją i pocieszała.

Tego dnia Blay odprowadziła koleżanki do Sali Wyjściowej, gdzie zbierał się tłum uczniów, głównie trzecioklasistów, czekających na kontrolę Filcha. Atmosfera nerwowego podniecenia w pewnym momencie stała się nieznośna, więc pożegnała się z dziewczynami, ale te były tak pochłonięte opowieścią Amber, że prawie nie zauważyły jej odejścia. Blay rozumiała, że są podekscytowane wizytą w Hogsmeade, ale zrobiło jej się trochę przykro.

— Panna Blaithin Andrews, tak? — Profesor Snape spojrzał na nią spode łba, gdy weszła do sali eliksirów. — Proszę sporządzić eliksir, ma pani półtorej godziny.

Sporządzenie eliksiru było dość proste, jednak w lochach była tylko ona, profesor Snape i Ślizgon z piątego roku, który podobnie jak ona musiał przygotować coś w ramach zajęć. Zauważyła, że szło mu o wiele gorzej niż jej; z ukradkowo rzucanych spojrzeń wywnioskowała, że nie panuje zupełnie nad temperaturą wywaru.

— Panie Warrington, jakie to uczucie, gdy trzynastolatka lepiej radzi sobie z eliksirami? — Nie uszło to uwadze profesora Snape'a, który właśnie patrzył na burą breję w kotle Ślizgona, a Blay nie umiała powstrzymać się od uśmiechu samozadowolenia. Mimo pogłosek, że profesor Snape faworyzował Ślizgonów, widocznie czasem zdarzało mu się być sprawiedliwym.

Po zaliczeniu Eliksirów Blay spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że pozostało mnóstwo czasu do zakończenia wizyty w Hogsmeade. Nie miała nastroju na rozwiązywanie zagadek Orła z Kołatki, postanowiła więc udać się do Biblioteki na czwarte piętro, by przygotować się na następne zajęcia z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Biblioteka była niemal pusta. Przy swoim biurku siedziała profesor Pince. Dopiero po chwili, na przeciwległym końcu pomieszczenia zobaczyła znajomą twarz — Kathleen Potter pogrążoną w cichej rozmowie z dziewczyną, również w szacie w barwach Gryffindoru. Nagle Kathleen podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. Blay odwróciła się, niepewna, czy uśmiech skierowany jest do niej. W bibliotece poza ich czwórką nie było nikogo, więc odwzajemniła uśmiech, usiadła stolik dalej i wyjęła z torby „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć", by pogrążyć się w lekturze.

— Cześć! — Podniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że przysiadła się do niej Kath i jej znajoma.

— Hej.

— Nie miałyśmy okazji się sobie przedstawić. Kath Potter — Wyciągnęła dłoń, a z brązowych oczu biło ciepło. Zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż na eliksirach — była w szampańskim nastroju i promieniowała pogodą ducha.

— Blay Andrews. Zawsze się zastanawiałam, jesteś z TYCH Potterów? — Uścisnęła dłoń Kath, starając się być równie otwarta jak ona.

— Nie, nie jestem zaginioną siostrą ani kuzynką Harry'ego Pottera, pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny, ale niemal wszyscy uczniowie, a nawet niektórzy nauczyciele pytali się mnie o to, gdy przyjechałam do Hogwartu — roześmiała się.

— Jestem Yvonne D'arcy. — Blondwłosa podała jej rękę. Blay mogła teraz przyjrzeć się z bliska dziewczynie i zauważyła z ukłuciem zazdrości, że była piękna jak z obrazka -przypominała trochę wilę. Miała długie jasne włosy, które okalały owalną twarz, a zielone oczy patrzyły na nią miło, ale z pewnym dystansem. — Słyszałam, jak uratowałaś Kath podczas eliksirów. To nie było rozsądne, ale bardzo odważne — stwierdziła z uznaniem. — Kath nie jest mistrzem eliksirów, ale zachowanie profesora nie pomaga, a szkodzi, więc dobrze, że dostał nauczkę.

— Drobnostka, nie umiałam już wytrzymać, profesor Snape wtedy przesadził. Właściwie czemu nie jesteście w Hogsmeade?

— Dziś pierwszy dzień, więc stwierdziłyśmy, że nie warto się wybierać, żeby męczyć się w tłumie ludzi — wyjaśniła Yvonne. — Jestem z czwartego roku, w zeszłym roku miałam wrażenie, że ludzie się pozabijają w kolejkach w Miodowym Królestwie i w Trzech Miotłach. Podczas kolejnego weekendu uczniów będzie już mniej, chociażby dlatego, że wszyscy wydadzą pieniądze dziś, wtedy w Hogsmeade będzie przyjemniej. — Argumentacja Yvonne brzmiała tak dojrzale i rozsądnie że Blay zdziwiła się, że dziewczyna nie trafiła do Ravenclawu.

— Tak, Iv namówiła mnie, żeby zostać, zresztą udziela mi właśnie korepetycji z eliksirów — Kath wskazała ze zbolałą miną na opasłe tomiszcze obok Yvonne. — A ty, Blay?

— Ja dostałam szlaban u Snape'a. Musiałam uwarzyć mu Miksturę Pomieszania z poprzednich zajęć, bo jak wiecie, moja… się rozlała.

— Przepraszam cię, to wszystko przeze mnie! — powiedziała skruszona Kath.

— Daj spokój, mogło być gorzej, to nie ostatnia możliwość wizyty w Hogsmeade, zresztą wierzę Yvonne w to, że dziś może nie był najlepszy dzień na wyjście, trochę mnie pocieszyłaś.

— Przyjaciele mówią na mnie Iv — powiedziała życzliwie blondwłosa.

— Wybacz jej te maniery, Iv ma złote serce, prawda? Pochodzi z arystokratycznej francusko-angielskiej rodziny czarodziejów, dlatego czasem zachowuje się jak hrabina.

Blay mimowolnie zachichotała gdy odkryła, z kim od początku kojarzyła się jej Yvonne. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Yvonne też roześmiała się i przez moment wyglądała i zachowywała się jak uczennica czwartego roku, a nie doświadczona życiem kobieta.

— Przepraszam, wiem, że wpadam czasem w mentorski ton, ale naprawdę trudno mi nad tym zapanować.

— Chcecie rozmawiać? To wynocha z biblioteki! — Nagle obok nich, zwabiona śmiechem, zmaterializowała się pani Pince.

— Przepraszamy, pani profesor, już się zbieramy. Do widzenia i przepraszamy za kłopot — Yvonne uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i posłała kojące spojrzenie. Profesor Pince, zbita z pantałyku niespotykaną uprzejmością, nie powiedziała nic więcej.

Wszystkie trzy opuściły bibliotekę w dobrych humorach. Blay spojrzała na zegarek; dochodziło południe.

— Może pójdziemy na lunch do Wielkiej Sali? — zaproponowała, nie chcąc rozstawać się z nowo poznanymi koleżankami.

— Z miłą chęcią. Blay, na jakich dodatkowych przedmiotach jesteś? — spytała Yvonne.

— Och, jestem na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, numerologii i runach. Mugoloznawstwo nie jest mi potrzebne, mój tata jest mugolem, a z kolei Wróżbiarstwo wydało mi się mało ciekawe, wolę Numerologię. — Blay stwierdziła, że powinna odwdzięczyć się profesorowi Snape'owi za tak miły dzień i postanowiła, że już nigdy nie wyleje na niego kociołka z eliksirami.

— W sumie to profesor Snape sprawił, że zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami — uśmiechnęła się Kath z rozrzewnieniem.

— Powinnyśmy mu być wdzięczne do końca życia.

— Tak, szczególnie za niedopuszczenie mnie do OWUTEMów z Eliksirów… Przecież Powyżej Oczekiwań wystarcza u wszystkich innych nauczycieli, nawet u McGonagall! Moja kariera uzdrowiciela zależy teraz od łaski dyrekcji Munga…

— Wymagania ma wygórowane, to trzeba przyznać.

— Blay, daj spokój, byłaś i jesteś jego ulubienicą, o ile to słowo funkcjonuje w jego słowniku. I słusznie, bo masz do Eliksirów ogromny talent, ale ja ostatnio naprawdę zaczynam obawiać się, że w Mungu podziękują mi za współpracę, bo bardziej opłaca się im przyjąć osobę z pełnymi kwalifikacjami niż kogoś, kto musi się dokształcać.

— Jesteś świetna z Zielarstwa, no i masz podejście do ludzi, tego nie można się nauczyć od tak, z Eliksirami jest o wiele prościej. Masz szansę być świetną uzdrowicielką — Blay poklepała Kath po plecach.

— Wiem, ale im bliżej do OWUTEMów, tym bardziej się denerwuję i zaczynam panikować. W dodatku Justin regularnie w listach zachwyca się swoim stażem tak, że tym bardziej chcę z nim tam pracować. No i tęsknię za nim.

— Już niedługo — Blay zauważyła z goryczą, że im bliżej końca edukacji w Hogwarcie, tym bardziej Kath zbliża się do Justina. Ona tymczasem miała ochotę te ostatnie dwa miesiące przeciągnąć w nieskończoność, oddalić od siebie moment rozstania z Charlie'em.

— Cześć Blay! — Prawie spadła z fotela, gdy usłyszała za sobą chór dwóch głosów.

— Fred, George, omal nie zeszłam na zawał!

— Wybacz Blay, trzeba było nie wchodzić NIELEGALNIE do nie swojego Pokoju Wspólnego — zauważył Fred.

— Czy Charlie nie powinien odjąć ci za to punktów? — spytał z niewinnym uśmiechem George.

— Powinien, ale całe szczęście go tutaj nie ma.— Zdenerwowała ją wzmianka o Charlie'em z ust George'a. Lubiła bliźniaków, ale nie była w humorze, tym bardziej, że marzyła o spokojnej rozmowie z Kath.

— Uuu, pokłóciliście się?

— Chłopaki, zostawcie nas w spokoju, teraz rozmawiamy o kobiecych sprawach — powiedziała miękko Kath, widząc, jak Blay rzednie mina.

— Spoko, miłych pogaduszek, idziemy grać w Eksplodującego Durnia, czołem!

Gdy tylko ucichło dudnienie ich kroków, Blay zerwała się z fotela.

— Boję się, że sobie z tym nie poradzę, Kath. Może i jestem zrównoważona, racjonalna, krukońska, ale emocji nie da się niestety zagłuszyć. Boję się, że Charlie pozna tam jakąś smoczą fankę i się w niej zakocha.

— Z tego co wiem, Charlie nie jest fanem kulturystek…

— Śmiej się śmiej, może on takie lubi? —stwierdziła ponuro. — Albo polubi dzięki wspólnej pasji i temu, że będzie je fascynowało rozmnażanie Długorogów Rumuńskich.

— Za to gdyby został tu grać w quidditcha tak, jakbyś ty tego chciała, mógłby zapoznać się z jakąś piękną ścigającą lub szukającą, wcale nie umięśnioną Helgę. Zresztą to niedorzeczne, dobrze wiesz, że Charlie cię kocha.

— To dlaczego mnie chce zostawić? Tak, wiem, młodość, marzenia, smoki…

— Brzmi jak zapowiedź jakiegoś harlequina dołączanego do „Czarownicy"! — zachichotała Kath.

— Tylko niestety to nie opowiastka z „Czarownicy", w której główny bohater poświęca się dla bohaterki i zostaje albo ona wyjeżdża z nim i żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Próbuję to sobie zracjonalizować, ale nie potrafię i wracam do punktu wyjścia.

— Blay, przestań o tym myśleć albo chociaż się postaraj, analizowanie całej sytuacji nic nie da. Tym bardziej, że tego po prostu nie da się zracjonalizować. Próbowałam przyzwyczaić się tak do rozłąki z Justinem, wmawiałam sobie, że to normalne, odpoczniemy od siebie, sprawdzimy siłę swojego uczucia, a potem prawie płakałam w poduszkę, bo chciałam, żeby był ze mną.

— Masz rację, postaram się o tym nie myśleć. Wrócę już do Pokoju Wspólnego, lada chwila może przyjść Charlie. Do jutra, Kath — przytuliła przyjaciółkę na pożegnanie i zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz to ją czeka wiele nieprzespanych i przepłakanych nocy.

**CDN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

_Zapraszam do lektury rozdziału drugiego – znowu dziękuję za betę __**Mące i madz**__!_

Następnego ranka Blay schodziła na śniadanie z duszą na ramieniu – bała się spotkania z Charliem. Tymczasem w Wielkiej Sali jego miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru było puste. Dziewczyna poczuła jednak ukłucie zawodu. Wyglądało na to, że postanowił jej unikać.

Pierwszymi zajęciami tego dnia były eliksiry. Ponura atmosfera w lochach odpowiadała jej jak nigdy dotąd, zdawała się doskonale odzwierciedlać jej nastrój. Czarne, omszałe ściany utrzymywały w pomieszczeniu niską temperaturę i odgradzały je od reszty zamku, a metaforycznie również od problemów. Podczas eliksirów wymagana była stuprocentowa koncentracja, nic nie miało prawa rozpraszać, a szczególnie sprawy sercowe.

— Cześć, Blay! — Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją radosny głos. Do lochów wkroczyła właśnie dziarsko Nimfadora Tonks, która dziś postawiła na fryzurę z czarnych, prostych włosów za ramiona. Na zwykłe uczesanie i standardowy kolor dziewczyna decydowała się tylko w czasie zajęć z profesorem Snape'em, wiedziała bowiem, że w przeciwnym razie mogła dostać szlaban, a profesor Snape dodatkowo z lubością pozbawiłby Hufflepuff punktów.

— Hej, Tonks, fajna fryzura.

— Dzięki, byłaś dla mnie inspiracją na dziś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno wymyślić i stworzyć normalną fryzurę… swoją drogą, nie przeszkadzają ci te włosy na czole? — Tonks skrzywiła się, zamknęła oczy, a grzywka wydłużyła się. Usatysfakcjonowana, włożyła długie pasma włosów za ucho — Tak lepiej. — Wyszczerzyła zęby.

Blay, mimo najlepszych chęci, nie była w stanie podzielać dobrego humoru dziewczyny.

— Jak tam z wyjazdem do Rumunii?

— A skąd ty o tym wiesz, Charlie też zdążył ci się zwierzyć? — spytała zrezygnowana. — W końcu to twój kuzyn…

— Nie, po prostu zdziwiło mnie to, że jadłaś sama. Poszłam porozmawiać z Kath, nie zauważyłaś? Powiedziała mi o wyjeździe.

— Byłam chyba zbyt pochłonięta znęcaniem się nad owsianką.

— Ech, rozumiem, że trudno ci się będzie pożegnać z Irlandią i Szkocją, ale podróżowanie jest fajne! I będziesz z Charliem, to już w ogóle!

Blay już otworzyła usta, żeby wprowadzić dziewczynę z błędu, ale ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się profesora Snape'a w sali. Blay, Tonks i dwójka Ślizgonów, czyli cała grupa zaawansowanych eliksirów, zwróciła swój wzrok w jego stronę.

— Dziś zajmiemy się eliksirem wielosokowym — oznajmił, kładąc na każdym stoliku egzemplarz „Najsilniejszych eliksirów". – Strona dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy

— Eliksiry za miesiąc wypróbujecie na sobie… więc radzę się postarać — dodał po chwili, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt sarkastycznego uśmiechu, bardziej zbliżonego do grymasu.

Blay i Tonks zrozumiały, że rozpoczętą rozmowę należy przełożyć. Niezwłocznie.

— Snape przesadził z tym próbowaniem eliksirów. Zresztą, jestem metamorfomagiem, po co mi ten eliksir? Chce się na nas wyżyć, ot co. W dodatku przez miesiąc będziemy musieli nadprogramowo doglądać to cholerstwo… żyć nie umierać! — ciągnęła zdenerwowana Tonks, gdy tylko znalazły się w bezpiecznej odległości od Lochów i mistrza eliksirów.

— Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy jako Auror będziesz musiała warzyć eliksir dla kogoś innego — zauważyła przytomnie Blay.

— Ale zmuszanie do wypicia go humanitarne już nie jest, no nie?

Blay zamilkła, bo nie sposób było nie zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem. W dodatku nie miała zamiaru kłócić się z Tonks. Oczywiście, przygotowanie eliksiru wieloskokowego trudno było nazwać przyjemnością, ale Blay była Krukonką – uwielbiała intelektualne wyzwania. No i dzięki wymagającemu zadaniu mogła przestać choć na chwilę myśleć o Charliem.

— Wracając do Rumunii… — Blay jęknęła w duchu; Tonks mogła być roztrzepana, ale miała zdecydowanie zbyt dobrą pamięć.

— No właśnie, wiesz, ja… prawdopodobnie nie jadę do Rumunii. I w tym tkwi problem.

— Ale jak to? — zdziwiła się szczerze Tonks. — Myślałam, że jedziecie razem i wszystko już postanowione, a w Wielkiej Sali dopadła cię melancholia związana z wyjazdem.

— Charlie dopiero wczoraj poinformował mnie o swojej decyzji, choć faktycznie szykowało się to już od października. Smuci mnie to, że on naprawdę jest zdecydowany i to nieuniknione… jakby wolał ten wyjazd ode mnie. — Przygryzła wargę, zmieszana. Nie miała nigdy skłonności do zwierzeń, ale Tonks można było zaufać, ponadto cieszyło ją to, że koleżanka naprawdę angażuje się w ich życie i słucha uważnie opowieści.

— Ech, Blay, to tylko facet! — Postawa życiowa Tonks imponowała Blay. Nie znała drugiej tak pokręconej osoby. Pokręconej, a jednocześnie wyróżniającej się pracoholizmem i uporem w dążeniu do celu. Tonks konsekwentnie realizowała swoje plany — marzyła o byciu aurorem, a obecnie dzieliły ją od tego tylko (i aż…) bardzo dobrze zdane OWUTEMy.

— W tej chwili chciałabym czasem mieć takie podejście jak ty, ale to nie takie proste — westchnęła.

— Daj spokój. Mówię głupoty, bo naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak ci pomóc… Teraz wiem, czemu Kath nie chciała powiedzieć mi wszystkiego. Gdy zapytałam, gdzie Charlie, powiedziała mi tylko, że ustala z profesor McGonagall szczegóły wyjazdu.

— Szczegóły wyjazdu, tak? — Zdecydowanie nie była na to wszystko przygotowana. _Jeszcze nie._

Gdy Blay wróciła do dormitorium po obiedzie, czekała na nią przyjemna niespodzianka — sowa płomykówka z listem u nóżki. Zauważyła starannie zwinięty i opieczętowany zwitek papieru i od razu domyśliła się, kto jest autorem. W pośpiechu przełamała pieczęć, rozwinęła zwój spisany kaligraficznym, pochyłym pismem na beżowej, eleganckiej papeterii (_Iv, perfekcyjna w każdym calu!) _i zaczęła lekturę:

_Droga Blay,_

_mam nadzieję, że u Was wszystko w porządku i nie denerwujesz się OWUTEMami. Jestem pewna, że Kath i Tobie pójdzie świetnie _—_ z moich doświadczeń wynika, że wystarczy tylko systematyczna powtórka. _

_U nas wszystko dobrze, tydzień temu dostałam awans. Teraz jestem asystentką kierownika Biura do Spraw Imigrantów przy konsulacie naszego Ministerstwa Magii. Nie uwierzysz, jak bardzo pobyt w obcym kraju zmienia człowieka _—_ bałagan w biurze Anglików był nieziemski, a ich nonszalancja porównywalna z egipską. Panował tam istny chaos! Od razu postanowiłam wziąć się do roboty i w parę dni udało mi się wszystko uporządkować, szkoda tylko, że moi współpracownicy okazali umiarkowane zadowolenie._ — Blay zachichotała, gdy wyobraziła sobie przerażenie współpracowników Iv, gdy ta wkracza do gabinetu ze zdecydowaną miną i zaczyna porządkować stosy papierzysk, od czasu do czasu posyłając kolegom z pracy spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty. — _Moje obowiązki sprowadzają się na razie do pracy biurowej: odbieram wnioski, sprawdzam ich poprawność pod względem formalnym, zanim trafią do mojego szefa. Nie jest to jakieś bardzo ambitne zajęcie, ale nie narzekam, tym bardziej, że zaniedługo zacznę już przeprowadzać rozmowy kwalifikacyjne z Anglikami, którzy chcą pracować i zamieszkać w Egipcie. Bill nadal pracuje głównie przy obsłudze klienta w Gringottcie, ale raz na jakiś czas przełożony zabiera go na podroż w głąb piramid. Bill bardzo ubolewa nad przewagą ilości pracy biurowej nad zadaniami w terenie, ale tak naprawdę wie, że to tylko dla jego bezpieczeństwa _—_ grobowce obwarowane są tyloma klątwami, że trudno to sobie wyobrazić, nawet po zaawansowanym kursie zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią. Na kursie dla Łamaczy Uroków Bill radzi sobie bardzo dobrze._

_Słyszałam od Billa, że Charlie zdecydował się już na pracę w Rumunii. _— Blay mimowolnie zazgrzytała zębami. Domyślała się, że skoro Kath wiedziała o decyzji Charliego wcześniej niż ona, zapewne zdążył skonsultować ją ze swoim bratem, w dodatku będącym w podobnej sytuacji, ale nie umiała pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że wszyscy spiskowali za jej plecami. Tymczasem to ona powinna być pierwszą osobą, która dowie się o wyjeździe do Rumunii. —_ Wiem, że nigdy nie planowałaś wyjeżdżać, ale może warto to jeszcze przemyśleć? Jak wiesz, nigdy nie byłam miłośniczką silnych wrażeń i egzotycznych podróży, ale nie żałuję decyzji o pojechaniu z Billem, chociaż była podjęta bardzo spontanicznie. Ty byłaś na to wszystko mentalnie przygotowana i mimo że rumuńskie Ministerstwo Magii niechętnie zatrudnia obcokrajowców to jestem pewna, że znalazłoby się coś dla Ciebie. Wybacz moją bezpośredniość, ale z naszej korespondencji wywnioskowałam, że po prostu bardziej nie chcesz wyjeżdżać do Rumunii niż nie masz możliwości. Nie zrozum mnie źle _—_ domyślam się, że rezerwat smoków jest specyficznym miejscem i niekoniecznie pobyt tam przypominałby normalne życie, ale jako miłośnik magicznych stworzeń na pewno znalazłabyś coś tam dla siebie _—_ nie wierzę, że przy rezerwacie smoków nie hodują innych magicznych zwierząt! No i na pewno po jakimś czasie znalazłabyś pracę, bo znasz się świetnie na eliksirach._

_Wybacz, że wtrącam się do Twojego życia, ale stanowicie tak dobraną parę, że szkoda byłoby, żebyście się rozstawali, nawet tymczasowo. Musisz pogadać z Charliem rzeczowo i spokojnie, choć teraz masz prawo być rozgoryczona i zdezorientowana. Wyjazd za granicę ma też niestety swoje minusy; w wypadku Egiptu nieznośny upał, ale przystosowanie się do nowej kultury też jest uciążliwe _—_ oświadczający się na każdym kroku Egipcjanie przestają już być zabawni… Poza tym tęsknię za Wami wszystkimi, za rodzicami i bratem. Choć dobrze mi się tutaj mieszka, to mam nadzieję, że Bill nie planuje zostać tu na stałe!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Yvonne_

Radość, która towarzyszyła jej po otrzymaniu listu, zniknęła jak za dotknięciem różdżki; ostatnia część wprowadziła ją w nieprzyjemny stan zakłopotania i poczucia winy. Yvonne znana była ze swojego upodobania do stawiania się w pozycji życiowego doradcy, z czego wszyscy lubili sobie podkpiwać, ale wielokrotnie miała rację — Blay czuła, że tak jest i tym razem. Iv już od roku mieszkała w Egipcie z Billem i umiała spojrzeć na całą sytuację z dystansu.

_Gdybym chciała, pojechałabym z Charliem._

Do tej pory spychała to poczucie gdzieś na krawędź swojej świadomości, obwiniała chłopaka i stawiała się w pozycji ofiary. List od Yvonne był dyplomatyczny, uprzejmy, a jednocześnie szczery, i wyprowadzał ją z błędnego założenia. Jeśli chciała zachować się w porządku wobec Charliego, musiała być szczera z samą sobą.

— Cześć, Blay! — To Laureen Hamilton pojawiła się w dormitorium. Wracały do niego właśnie pozostałe dziewczyny, by zaczerpnąć oddechu w przerwie między kolejnymi zajęciami. Po pewnym czasie przyszły Tara i Amber, a pojawienie się tej drugiej zawsze oznaczało koniec ciszy i spokoju.

— Padam z nóg! Zaawansowane wróżbiarstwo jest bardzo męczące, moje wewnętrzne oko musi odpocząć – oznajmiła dramatycznie i z gracją opadła na swoje łoże z baldachimem.

— Czy wy w ogóle widzicie coś w tych kryształowych kulach? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem Blay.

— Czasami, jakiś mglisty zarys — przyznała Tara.

— Zresztą wróżbiarstwo to nie tylko wróżenie z kuli. Dużo ciekawsza jest owomancja, ksylomancja, ornitomancja, chiromancja, tarot… — wymieniała Laureen, najbardziej zainteresowana przedmiotem.

— Ale raz, gdy z powodu… khem… niedyspozycji profesor Trelawney mieliśmy zajęcia z jakimś centaurem, zrozumiałam, że wróżbiarstwo naprawdę może mieć głęboki sens, a nie być głównie formą rozrywki i zaspokajania ciekawości. Dla centaurów wróżbiarstwo jest połączone bardziej z astronomią niż z astrologią, co brzmi logiczniej – dodała po chwili Tara.

— Dostałaś list od Yvonne? — zapytała nagle Amber pozornie niedbałym tonem, wskazując na zwój papieru na łóżku. – Jak jej się powodzi w tym Egipcie?

— Bardzo dobrze, właśnie dostała awans.

— To świetnie! — Tamara i Laureen, całe szczęście, nie podzielały niechęci Amber do Iv, za co Blay była im bardzo wdzięczna.

— Tak, przekaż jej moje serdeczne gratulacje — sarknęła Amber. Kiedyś Blay takie uwagi denerwowały, jednak z upływem czasu nabrała wyrozumiałości wobec swojej koleżanki. _W końcu nie każdy musi lubić każdego._

— Swoją drogą, czy jedziesz z Charliem do Rumunii? — Amber zadała to pytanie bez oporów, w tym samym czasie przeczesując swoje rude loki. Blay nie była zbytnio zdziwiona tym, że jej koleżanka wie; w końcu stała się (samozwańczą) bazą wszelakich plotek i informacji, jakby symbolicznie przejmując pałeczkę od Mayi, siostry Blay. Poza tym obecny chłopak Amber, Mark, dzielił dormitorium z Charliem, a decyzja o jego wyjeździe nie była żadną tajemnicą.

— Nie, nie jadę. Ale teraz… sama nie wiem, co robić. Szczególnie po liście od Yvonne. Najbardziej bym chciała, żeby tu został, ale chyba się na to nie zanosi.

— Związki na odległość nie mają sensu — stwierdziła Amber. — Przypomnij sobie, co było ze mną i Jerrym.

— Amber, wkrótce po rozpoczęciu nowego roku zostawiłaś go dla Marka! — zauważyła Tara z politowaniem.

— Otóż to! Jak widzisz, wszystko potwierdza moją tezę. — Przybrała minę osoby doświadczonej przez życie, a Blay nie umiała powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

— A ja uważam, że powinnaś postawić na swoim — oznajmiła Laureen. — Czemu musisz podporządkować się Charliemu. Nie mógłby zrezygnować ze smoków, skoro cię kocha?

— To właśnie najbardziej mnie boli — przyznała Blay, spoglądając przez okno. — Choć z drugiej strony — on ma swoje marzenia, a ja chcę zostać tutaj, bo po prostu chcę. Wystarczy mi już, że uczę się w Hogwarcie, a nie w rodzinnej Irlandii. Prawdopodobnie po skończeniu szkoły zostanę tu, przeprowadzę się do Londynu, ale teraz z powodu Charliego mam mętlik w głowie i mój uporządkowany plan się rozpada.

— Ja natomiast na twoim miejscu spróbowałabym z Rumunią, to będzie dobry test dla związku — stwierdziła Tara. — Może się okazać, że Charlie tak naprawdę nie jest tym jedynym i nie będziesz musiała się męczyć w związku na odległość. Albo stwierdzisz, że to Charlie jest twoim rycerzem na smoku i uwijesz rodzinne gniazdko w Rumunii.

— Teraz już naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co robić — wyznała, ale w głębi ducha była wdzięczna koleżankom za zaangażowanie. Cieszyła się, że czasy ich wrogości, gdy były w trzeciej i czwartej klasie, minęły i nauczyły się na nowo zgodnie koegzystować. — Dziś po południu widzę się z Charliem. Idziemy do Hagrida, może uda się nam spokojnie porozmawiać.

**1986 r.**

Dziewczyny wróciły z Hogsmeade późnym popołudniem z tobołkiem pakunków z Miodowego Królestwa i upiększaczami ze sklepu Madame Pudifoot, która oprócz kawiarni prowadziła salon piękności z punktem kosmetycznym.

— Widzę, że wizyta się udała. – Uśmiechnęła się Blay, odczuwając tylko delikatną zazdrość.

— A jak ty spędziłaś czas? — spytała nieśmiało Tara.

— Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale bardzo dobrze! Po szlabanie spotkałam w bibliotece Kathleen Potter i jej koleżankę, Yvonne D'arcy, no i spędziłyśmy bardzo miło dzień. Dziewczyny zrezygnowały z wyjścia do Hogsmeade, ale następnym razem chcemy się wybrać w trójkę. Yvonne jest na czwartym roku, ale…

— Nie powinnaś się z nią kumplować — przerwała jej Amber i skrzywiła się.

— Czemu? — zapytała zdziwiona Blay. — Owszem, może sprawia wrażenie nieco zarozumiałej, ale tak naprawdę jest bardzo miła…

— My się z nią po prostu nie kumplujemy — powtórzyła Amber zirytowana. — Daj spokój, wolisz iść do wioski z nimi niż z nami? To głupie.

— Wy może nie, ale ja tak — odparła Blay, zdenerwowana apodyktycznością koleżanki. — Kiedy byłyście w Hogsmeade, zostałam sama jak kołek, a Kath i Iv dotrzymały mi towarzystwa.

— Tak? — Oczy Amber zwęziły się w szparki, w dodatku na jej twarzy pojawiła się pogardliwa mina, zarezerwowana dla nielubianych osób. — Możesz w takim razie przyjaźnić się z nimi.

— Dobrze! — odpowiedziała Blay, nie spodziewając się, że ta sprzeczka będzie miała takie poważne konsekwencje, a obie będą uparcie trwały przy swoim postanowieniu nieodzywania się do siebie. Rozluźnienie więzi nie było jednak jednostkowym aktem, a procesem.

Amber na początku tylko demonstrowała niechęć wobec Yvonne. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ Blay po szybko zjedzonym śniadaniu dołączała do Kath i Yvonne, a potem w trójkę spędzały razem czas przed pierwszymi zajęciami, przechadzając się po korytarzu. Gdy Blay wracała do koleżanek z domu, Amber wygłaszała złośliwe uwagi na temat Iv, a jej wyobraźnia nie znała w tym względzie granic — była w stanie skrytykować nie tylko ułożenie włosów, dobór butów do szaty, ale i sposób chodzenia czy ton głosu. Nikogo to nie bawiło, ale było niezwykle uciążliwe. Amber była tak uparta, że nie było sposobu, żeby ją zatrzymać. Jedynym — połowicznym zresztą — rozwiązaniem było unikanie jej. Gdy tylko Blay odchodziła od krukońskiej grupki, mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. W pewnym momencie nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać zjadliwych komentarzy i zaczęła na dobre unikać towarzystwa Amber. Po pewnym czasie Amber i Blay po prostu nie miały ochoty ze sobą rozmawiać i wzajemna niechęć przemieniła się w długo chowaną urazę.

**1991 r.**

Blay zaczęła przygotowywać się do wizyty u Hagrida dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Tego dnia po prostu musiała świetnie wyglądać. Pokazać Charliemu, co straci, wyjeżdżając. Charlie, jak każdy zakochany chłopak zwykł powtarzać, że Blay podoba mu się w każdej wersji, nawet rozczochrana i w piżamie w hipogryfy. Jednak ona, jak każda rozsądna dziewczyna, wiedziała swoje. Czas kłótni był doskonałym okresem, żeby się wystroić i zabłysnąć — jak na złość — urodą. Mężczyznom tylko wydawało się, że postrzegają świat systemem zerojedynkowym, tymczasem oprócz „nie podoba" i „podoba" istniał jeszcze stopień: „bardzo mi się podoba", który osiągnąć można było podrasowaniem codziennego wyglądu. Postanowiła jednak nie przebierać się za smoka — choć tym z pewnością wzbudziłaby entuzjazm Charliego — i włożyć sukienkę.

Schodziła do Sali Wejściowej przestraszona jak przed pierwszą randką. Nie wiedziała, czy Charlie w ogóle pojawi się w zwyczajowym miejscu, w końcu dziś rano postanowił uniknąć za wszelką cenę spotkania… a może jednak naprawdę musiał zakontraktować wyjazd i omówić szczegóły z opiekun domu?

Czekał jednak na nią. Był odwrócony plecami do schodów, podrzucał nerwowo piłeczkę zastępującą mu znicz. Mimo że minęło już parę lat, od kiedy się poznali i Charlie był teraz barczystym młodzieńcem, w pamięci Blay nie zatarł się obraz czternastoletniego towarzyskiego Gryfona, który pewnego dnia po prostu postanowił nawiązać z nią znajomość, bo była koleżanką Kath.

**1986 r.**

_Grudniowy poranek to zdecydowanie nie najlepsza pora na lekcję w terenie_ — pomyślała Blay, przemierzając Błonia i kierując się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Profesor Kettleburn dość często decydował się opuścić szkolne mury na czas zajęć. Jednak, jak domyślała się Blay, brał wówczas pod uwagę nie warunki pogodowe, a swoje potrzeby i chęci eksplorowania zakątków Zakazanego Lasu. Między nią a Amber dalej panował wrogi nastrój, a Tamara i Laureen wolały nie stać na linii ognia. Mimo że rozumiała dziewczyny — obie miały dość łagodny charakter, a wściekła Amber potrafiła być bardzo nieprzyjemna — towarzyszyło jej nieprzyjemne poczucie wykluczenia i odrzucenia. Kathleen i Yvonne były świetnymi kompankami, z którymi odnajdywała wspólny język, ale samotne wieczory w Pokoju Wspólnym były dość przygnębiające.

Po paru minutach, w ciągu których z jej ust wydobyły się niezliczone obłoczki pary, znalazła się przy chatce gajowego Hogwartu i dołączyła do grupy trzeciorocznych. Nigdzie nie było jednak Kath, a Amber, Tamara i Laureen stały zbite w ciasną grupkę, ogrzewając się wyczarowanym płomieniem.

Blay spojrzała na zegarek. Było już dziesięć po dziewiątej, a profesor Kettleburn się nie pojawiał; nigdzie nie było też Kath. Nie uśmiechała jej się rozmowa z Amber, która pewnie miała na końcu języka plotki i opowieści o Yvonne, które ostatnio zbierała, by naprzykrzać się Blay. Rozejrzała się, by podziwiać piękno zimowej przyrody. Drzewa w zakazanym lesie przykryte były grubą warstwą śniegu, który iskrzył się, sprawiając, że las wydawał się jaśniejszy i przyjaźniejszy niż zwykle. _Prawie jak Narnia, brakuje tylko lampy._ Nawet chatka Hagrida nie wyglądała jak rudera, ale domek krasnoludka… albo raczej dobrotliwego olbrzyma. Przy domku stał wlaśnie Hagrid, gajowy, który rozmawiał z trzecioklasistą, Charliem Weasleyem; Blay kojarzyła go z meczów Quidditcha jako świetnego szukającego. Hagrid i Charlie wyglądali, jakby byli w dobrej komitywie. Gryfon właśnie opowiadał coś gajowemu, a ten wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem. W Ravenclawie Hagrida traktowano jako dobrodusznego, ale nieostrożnego i trochę niebezpiecznego mężczyznę, który w obchodzeniu się z magicznymi zwierzętami był tak samo nieodpowiedzialny jak profesor Kettleburn. Mówiło się nawet, że często wybierają się razem do Zakazanego Lasu na poszukiwanie rzadkich, a zarazem groźnych, gatunków stworzeń. Niektórzy byli przekonani, że wspólnie założyli jakąś zakazaną, eksperymentalną hodowlę.

Nagle chłopak zerknął w stronę Blay, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Już chciała odwrócić wzrok, żeby nie wyjść na natręta, ale on uśmiechnął się do niej i zacząć iść w jej stronę.

— Cześć, jestem Charlie Weasley. Ty jesteś Blay Andrews, przyjaciółka Kath, tak? — Skinęła głową. — Dzisiaj odpuściła sobie opiekę, musi chyba dokończyć wypracowanie dla Snape'a…

— Ach, tak. — Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. — Profesor Snape pewnie ucieszyłby się, gdyby Kath nie zdążyła go zrobić… ale, jak widać, niewiele traci z lekcji.

— Hagrid powiedział, że Kettleburn prosił, żeby poszedł szukać go do Zakazanego Lasu, gdy minie dziewiąta piętnaście… ale założę się o galeona, którego nawiasem mówiąc nie mam, że z zajęć dziś nici.

— Też tak sądzę. A szkoda, profesor Kettleburn chyba ma ogromną wiedzę. Skąd znasz Hagrida?

— To przyjaciel rodziny, jeszcze z czasów pierwszej wojny — wyjaśnił.

— Pierwsza wojna… — zamyśliła się. – Pochodzę z Irlandii, więc nie mam za wiele wspomnień z tego okresu. U nas było raczej spokojnie, tym bardziej, że mój tata jest mugolem i w pewien sposób jako dzieci tkwiłyśmy z siostrą między dwoma światami.

— Ja, niestety, pamiętam ten okres — spoważniał, a Blay czuła się w obowiązku, by zmienić temat na przyjemniejszy.

— A ty masz rodzeństwo? — Pierwsza rozmowa z nowo poznaną osobą zawsze była dla niej trochę krępująca, ale była niezwykle wdzięczna Charliemu, że zdecydował się do niej zagadać.

— Szóstkę. — Wyszczerzył zęby, a Blay przez chwilę myślała, że sobie z niej żartuje. — Serio! — zapewnił, gdy zobaczył jej zdziwioną minę. Bill jest na piątym roku, a Percy na pierwszym. Poza tym mam jeszcze… — urwał, gdy kulka śniegu trafiła go w czoło.

Po chwili rozpętała się gigantyczna bitwa na śnieżki. Blay w naturalny sposób znalazła się w drużynie z Charliem i innymi Gryfonami przeciwko Krukonom.

— Widzę, że atmosfera między tobą a koleżankami jest... napięta — zagaił Charlie, gdy po skończonych zajęciach wracali razem do zamku (profesor Kettleburn przyszedł spóźniony godzinę, podtrzymywany przez Hagrida, zadał zadanie domowe i pozwolił się wszystkim rozejść). Śnieg trzeszczał im pod butami, a Hogwart zza wirujących białych płatków wyglądał jeszcze bardziej baśniowo niż zwykle.

— Niestety, Amber nie odpowiada moja znajomość z Iv. Nie mam pojęcia czemu.

— A ja chyba wiem. — Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. — Amber w Hogsmeade usiłowała poderwać Gryfonów z czwartego roku, ale z tego co wiem, są zainteresowani Yvonne… mała musiała się wkurzyć. Ciebie wtedy z nimi nie było? — Zmarszczył brwi.

Blay pokręciła głową i opowiedziała, jaką karę przewidział dla niej profesor Snape po rozlaniu kociołka podczas eliksirów.

— Ach, pamiętam tę sytuację. To było bardzo brawurowe. W sumie mało kto może pochwalić się rozwaleniem lekcji Snape'a.

Weszli do Sali Wejściowej, zapamiętale czyszczonej przez Filcha.

— Idę teraz do siebie. Wybierasz się do Hogsmeade za tydzień? Mam nadzieję, że się tam spotkamy! — Uśmiechnął się i skierował w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, a ona pomachała mu na pożegnanie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kolejny rozdział po trochę dłuższej przerwie, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, naprawdę mnie zmotywowały! Tym razem rozdział jest dłuższy._

_Betowały tradycyjnie **madz** i **Mąka**, dziękuję!_

**Rozdział III**

— Cześć! — Blay starała się, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco pewnie.

— Hej. Idziemy? — spytał, a gdy skinęła głową, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Natychmiast owionęło ich chłodne powietrze wiosennego wieczoru.

— Jak minął ci dzień? — zapytała koślawo, nie umiejąc znaleźć bardziej neutralnego tematu. [i]_Przynajmniej nie rozmawiamy o pogodzie![/i]_

— Byłem rano na opiece, trochę czytałem na OWUTEMy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Potem trenowałem na stadionie.

— Już szykujesz się na mecz? Pamiętaj, Ravenclaw nie zastosuje wobec was taryfy ulgowej. Pogroziła mu palcem.

— A szkoda. Zwycięstwo z wami wiele by dało, bo, niestety, na Ślizgonów nie ma mocnych w tym sezonie — przyznał Charlie zrezygnowany.

— Wiesz, to też zasługa ich Nimbusów 1800. Jeśli chodzi o szybkość, to inna liga niż większość mioteł zawodników. Ale będziemy walczyć o honorowe drugie miejsce. I mam zamiar w znacznej mierze się do tego przyczynić!

— Już się boję! Planujesz stosować taktykę rozpraszania mnie na stadionie? — Spojrzał na nią kpiąco.

— Ani mi w głowie, będę zajęta kierowaniem kafli wprost w wasze obręcze — odparła i odetchnęła z ulgą, że na razie udało się pominąć drażliwą kwestię Rumunii. Widocznie Charlie tak samo jak ona postanowił unikać tego tematu.

— Niestety, macie dobrych ścigających, poza tym Amber i ty dobrze się dogadujecie z Daviesem, nasi ścigający niestety nie są zgrani i ostatnio wymigują się z treningów, tłumacząc się owutemami, a są dopiero na szóstym roku… mam problem z motywowaniem ich, tym bardziej, że ostatnio mam inne sprawy na głowie — zamilkł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wchodzi na grząski grunt.

— Przynajmniej zdobyliście puchar cztery lata temu — zauważyła, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, o jakie inne sprawy chodzi Charliemu. — No i macie dobrego obrońcę, tego Wooda, a ty już w ogóle jesteś świetny.

— Dzięki, ale mimo to Ryder i Hooper naprawdę negatywnie wpływają na morale… Czasami mam wrażenie, że dołączyli do drużyny tylko dlatego, żeby poderwać dziewczyny. W dodatku podczas meczy ledwo podają kafla tej drugorocznej, Angelinie Johnson, a ona jest naprawdę niezłym graczem! W efekcie nie wykorzystujemy całego potencjału naszej drużyny. Całe szczęście, że Oliver dobrze się spisuje. No i jest prawdziwym pasjonatem Quidditcha. Swoją drogą, ładnie wyglądasz — rzucił.

— Dzięki. — Nie umiała powstrzymać się od radosnego uśmiechu. [i]_Dobrze, że zauważył, z facetami to nigdy nie wiadomo…[/i]_

W oddali zamajaczyła właśnie chatka Hagrida, z której komina wydobywał się dym. To niezawodna oznaka, że zostaną uraczeni domowym wypiekiem hogwarckiego gajowego. W takich chwilach żałowała najbardziej, że jedzenia nie da się transmutować, bo gdy miała do wyboru uniknięcie sensacji żołądkowych albo zrobienie przykrości Hagridowi, zawsze decydowała się na to drugie.

Teraz to wszystko miało się skończyć — uświadomiła sobie to po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie i poczuła, jak coś ściska ją za gardło. To miała być jedna z ostatnich wizyt, jakie złożą Hagridowi jako uczniowie. Pobyt w Hogwarcie był wielką przygodą, która miała niedługo dobiec końca, a wszyscy mieli zderzyć się z normalnym życiem. Maya nazywała to syndromem pohogwarckim — z przyjaznych murów szkoły przenosili się do zwykłych mieszkań, magicznego świata, ale świata dorosłych, gdzie należało samemu się o siebie troszczyć.

Dalszą drogę przeszli w milczeniu, każde pochłonięte swoimi myślami. Choć zachowywali się jak gdyby nigdy nic, Blay czuła niewidzialną barierę, która pojawiła się między nimi, na razie jednak nie miała ani siły, ani ochoty, żeby ją sforsować.

Gdy stanęli przed chatką, z jej wnętrza rozległo się głośne szczekanie.

— Cześć, dzieciaki! — Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Hagrid, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. — Kieł już was wcześniej wyczuł, mądra psina. Dziś mam dla was coś super, specjalnie upiekłem ciasteczka.

Blay, nauczona doświadczeniem, postanowiła zaparzyć herbatę — ta robiona przez Hagrida była tak mocna, że byli ją w stanie wypić jedynie sam gajowy i Kieł. W tym czasie Charlie przekazywał Hagridowi nowinę o jego propozycji zawodowej.

— Charlie, chłopie — gratuluję! Dobrze, że cię przyjęli i żeś się zdecydował. Co będziesz tam robił?

— Przejdę obowiązkowy, półroczny kurs. Jeśli wszystko skończy się dobrze, będę pełnoprawnym pracownikiem rezerwatu i zajmował się smokami.

— Ach, smoki — rozmarzył się Hagrid i wyjrzał przez okno chatki, utkwiwszy wzrok w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym punkcie na horyzoncie, jakby w tęsknocie za ukochaną. Blay ledwo powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Może wyjedziesz z Charliem, Hagridzie? — zaproponowała niewinnym tonem.

— Mam tu swoje obowiązki wobec Dumbledore'a. — Hagrid wypiął dumnie pierś. — Ale kto wie, może kiedyś wybiorę się do tego rezerwatu, jak dyrektor pozwoli... szkoda, że Kettleburn nie miał nigdy na lekcji smoków — dodał rozżalony.

— Jeszcze tego by brakowało! Przecież do nieracjonalne i niebezpieczne, już wystarczą mi opowieści o ciąganiu uczniów po Zakazanym Lesie w ramach owutemowych zajęć!

— Daj spokój Blay, to całkiem ciekawe, zresztą robimy to w biały dzień — uspokoił ją Charlie. — Zazwyczaj eskortuje nas dodatkowo Hagrid.

— A te klauzule o własnej odpowiedzialności w razie wypadku, które podpisaliście? Kettleburn mógłby chociaż wziąć to na siebie.

— Ale czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? Przecież eliksiry też mogą być niebezpieczne, na przykład taki kociołek, [i]_przypadkiem[/i]_ przewrócony.— Uniósł znacząco brwi, a Blay zarumieniła się.

— Dokonując mojego heroicznego czynu w trzeciej klasie, rozważyłam dokładnie wszystkie za i przeciw. Owszem, z perspektywy czasu przyznaję, że nie było to rozsądne, ale gdyby nie to, możliwe, że by mnie tutaj nie było.

— A groźniejsze eliksiry, jak _veritaserum_, wielosokowy czy inne?

— A czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? — Posłała mu niewinne spojrzenie, a Charlie zachichotał.

— Dobrze mówisz, Blay! — Hagrid klepnął ją po plecach tak, że poczuła łupnięcie w łopatkach. — Ech, już kwiecień… zaniedługo pokończycie szkołę i kto będzie do mnie przychodził na herbatkę?

— Na pewno ktoś się znajdzie… w końcu za rok Hogwart zaczyna Harry Potter, prawda? — Temat Wybrańca zawsze elektryzował Hagrida. Gajowy natychmiast rozweselił się. Po raz setny opowiedział o tym, jak przywiózł małego Harry'ego do jego krewnych. Charlie i Blay wykorzystali ten moment na dyskretne pozbycie się ciasteczek.

— Cholibka, ucieszyłbym się, gdyby mały mnie polubił…

— Ej, to znaczy, że będzie na roku z Ronem — zauważył Charlie. — Swoją drogą pechowo się składa, opuszczamy szkołę, gdy przychodzi do niej Wybraniec...

Blay nie zawsze miała o czym porozmawiać z Hagridem. Wówczas przysłuchiwała się jego rozmowie z Charliem. Lubiła spokojną atmosferę chatki, pykanie staroświeckiego czajnika, pochrapywanie Kła i wszystko, co sprawiało, że odnajdowała tam swój azyl. U Hagrida czuła się jak podczas wizyty u jakiegoś poczciwego wujka. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie początków znajomości z gajowym.

**1987 r.**

— Chciałbym ci dziś kogoś przedstawić — oznajmił pewnego dnia Charlie podczas zajęć z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Profesor Kettleburn był właśnie w połowie wykładu o chimerach (jak głosiły plotki, to właśnie chimera odgryzła mu nogę).

— Kogo? — Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Zobaczysz! Spotkajmy się dziś w Sali Wejściowej o osiemnastej.

— W porządku. — Zaciekawiona przystała na propozycję.

Od kiedy w październiku zaprzyjaźniła się z Kath i Yvonne, jej hogwarckie życie zmieniło się na lepsze. Dzięki Kath poznała Charliego, a z kolei przez niego dziewczyny nawiązały znajomość z Billem. Wreszcie w grudniu do nich dołączył Justin. Choć nie zawsze byli w stanie spędzać czas w szóstkę, stanowili swego rodzaju paczkę. Justin świetnie dogadywał się z Billem i Charliem, podczas gdy ona coraz bardziej lubiła dziewczyny. Mimo wszystko zazdrościła Billowi, Charliemu, Kath i Iv wieczorów spędzanych razem w pokoju wspólnym, z których to Justin jako Puchon i Blay jako Krukonka byli wykluczeni. Dlatego tym bardziej ucieszyła ją propozycja Charliego. Bardzo lubiła spędzać z nim czas — jako córka weterynarza doskonale dogadywała się z miłośnikiem magicznych stworzeń. W dodatku prowadzili często rozmowy o quidditchu, który w Irlandii stał na nawet wyższym poziomie niż w Wielkiej Brytanii. Charakter Charliego — jego beztroska oraz poczucie humoru - były doskonałą odtrutką na wszelkie zmartwienia, począwszy od sarkazmu Amber, a kończąc na nawale prac domowych.

— To kogo chcesz mi przedstawić. Zdradzisz mi w końcu ten sekret? — zapytała zaintrygowana, gdy Charlie prowadził ją następnego dnia przez błonia.

— W sumie już go znasz. — Blay uniosła brwi. — To Hagrid — wyjaśnił. — Wspominałaś, że chciałabyś spędzać z nami więcej czasu. My mamy taką możliwość w Wieży Gryffindoru, a że od czasu do czasu chodzę do Hagrida, to pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciała się ze mną wybrać...

— Mhm — mruknęła, nie do końca przekonana. Teraz była pewna obaw przed tym spotkaniem. Radość zamieniła się w lekki niepokój. Krukoni nie mieli nic przeciwko gajowemu, pamiętali go przecież z rejsu łódkami po jeziorze na pierwszym roku. Jednak mimo to byli dalecy od chęci spoufalania się z nim i traktowali go z dystansem. W końcu o czym miała z nim rozmawiać? Mimo wszystko ujęła ją troska chłopaka.

Charlie jakby nie zauważył jej miny i opowiadał o swoich zajęciach z mugoloznawstwa.

Blay czuła się trochę niezręcznie, ale wizyta przebiegała w miarę normalnie. Hagrid okazał się całkiem sympatyczny. Przygotował ciasto, które co prawda było niedopieczone (żałowała, że zignorowała znaczące chrząknięcia Charliego), ale widać było, że Hagrid się postarał. Gdy zauważył, że milczała już dłuższy czas, próbował nawiązać z nią rozmowę.

— Blay, masz jakieś ulubione magiczne stworzonko? — zapytał.

— Lubię hipogryfy.

— Widziałaś kiedyś jakiegoś z bliska?

— Mama prowadzi ich hodowlę pod Dublinem, często zabierała tam mnie i siostrę.

— W Hogwarcie też mamy hodowlę. — Charlie posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Hagridowi.

— Tak, cholibka, i to jaką! Chciałabyś zobaczyć?

— O-oczywiście! — wyjąkała zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że hipogryfy mogą występować na przyzamkowych terytoriach.

— To przyjdźcie jutro. Ino trochę wcześniej, żeby zdążyć przed zmrokiem.

— Zdążyć z czym?

— Zobaczysz. — Gajowy się uśmiechnął, a Blay poczuła nagły przypływ sympatii do niego.

— Hagridzie! Są piękne! — Przypatrywała się z zachwytem stadku hipogryfów, które pasły się na niewielkiej polanie tuż przy granicy Zakazanego Lasu z błoniami. — Niezwykłe upierzenie, cudownie zadbane... ty się nimi opiekujesz?

— Tak. Od maleńkiego je wychowałem!

— Szkoda, że to nie smoki — zażartował Charlie, a Blay posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.

— Żartujesz? Hipogryfy są sto razy lepsze od smoków.

— Blay, latałaś już kiedyś na hipogryfie?

— Niestety nie — pokręciła głową. — Jeździłam jedynie na źrebiętach, które nie mają do końca wykształconych skrzydeł. Mama trochę się o mnie bała.

— A chcesz spróbować? — Blay nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. — Na początku może z Charliem? Gra super w quidditcha i ma zmysł równowagi, więc da se radę. Potem możesz polatać sama.

— Super! Dziękuję bardzo!

**1991 r.**

Od tamtego marcowego popołudnia Blay stała się częstym gościem Hagrida. Pewnego dnia, gdy Charlie miał trening quidditcha, sama udała się na Błonia. Po pewnym czasie znudziło się jej latanie. Zostawali wtedy u Hagrida by porozmawiać, pomagali posortować mu włosy z ogona jednorożca czy wyplewić ogródek. Potem zaczęli przychodzić do Hagrida w szóstkę. W chatce robiło się gwarno i tłoczno, ale atmosfera takich spotkań była niesamowita. Jednak najczęściej wizyty gajowemu składali w dwójkę, ona i on.

Charlie i Blay opuszczali Hagrida w dobrym nastroju, do zamku wracali jednak zmęczeni. Miała wrażenie, że wyczerpali zapas dobrego humoru na cały dzień, w dodatku panowała między nimi paskudna atmosfera niedomówienia.

Wspinali się już po schodach, prowadzących do wieży Ravenclawu. Poczuła, że czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

— Musimy w końcu o tym porozmawiać. — Pociągnęła Charliego za rękę do sali profesora Kettleburna.

— Charlie… przepraszam. Przesadziłam — powiedziała, gdy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu. — Wiem, że naprawdę zasługujesz na ten wyjazd. Trudno mi się z tym pogodzić. — Przygryzła wargę.

— To jest moje marzenie od… piątego roku życia. Smoki. W dodatku atmosfera w rezerwacie, wymiana doświadczeń, międzynarodowa współpraca… Nigdy nie chciałem siedzieć za biurkiem, nigdy. Mam osiemnaście lat, szóstkę rodzeństwa, chciałbym poznać trochę świata poza ścianami Nory i murami Hogwartu, zobaczyć inną magię, poznać czarodziejów z różnych krajów…

Blay skinęła głową. Zarówno Bill, jak i Charlie byli niezwykli otwarci i towarzyscy. Ona sama wolała zachować dystans do nowo poznanych ludzi i miała problem z adaptowaniem się do nowych warunków.

— Tylko czemu Rumunia? A może Walia? Francja? Norwegia też jest bliżej.

— To największy i najbardziej prestiżowy rezerwat, Blay. Chcę się uczyć od najlepszych. Proszę, pomyśl o przeprowadzce. Może ci się spodoba? Będę cię pilnował jak oka w głowie i dbał o ciebie, obiecuję.

— Może jeszcze ponegocjujemy? — zaproponowała. — Mam mnóstwo argumentów, które na pewno cię przekonają.

— Tobie na wyjazd ze mną powinien starczyć jeden, Charlie Weasley.

— Wiesz, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to ty mnie opuszczasz, więc jesteś winny.

Charlie przytulił ją z całych sił, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. _Roweno, czemu musimy się rozstać? _Rowena nie musiała jej jednak odpowiadać — przecież mogła jechać z nim, dobrze o tym wiedziała. Chciała zadać mu jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie, ale gdy już otwierała usta, zapytał:

— Czy rozmawianie o tym teraz coś zmieni? Może będziemy decydować w czerwcu, po wynikach owutemów? Niepotrzebnie się zamartwiamy i denerwujmy.

— Chyba masz rację — wymamrotała. Nie chciała przeżywać emocjonalnych rollercoasterów, tak jak w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, gdy miała ochotę wrzucić Charliego do jeziora na zmianę z chęcią do przywiązania go do Nory. A gdy obejmował ją tak jak teraz, czuła spokój, jakby wszystko było tak naprawdę w najlepszym porządku. — I tak czeka nas mnóstwo gorących dyskusji.

— Gorących, powiadasz? — Chłopak zacieśnił swój uścisk.

— Charlie, czy ostatnio zadbałeś o swoje ramiona? — zapytała zaciekawiona, przyglądając się mu z uznaniem. (_Czemu nie zwróciłam na tu uwagi wcześniej?)_

— To znaczy?

— No, przypakowałeś. — przyznała po chwili milczenia.

— Miło, że zauważyłaś. — odparł, nie kryjąc zadowolenia z siebie — Wiesz, praca w rezerwacie smoków wymaga sprawności fizycznej.

— Muszę przyznać — to jakiś plus wyjazdu do Rumunii — stwierdziła z uznaniem, gładząc jego umięśnione ramię. Chciała dodać jeszcze coś błyskotliwego, żeby nie wyjść na trzpiotkę zainteresowaną tylko wyglądem, ale Charlie skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił, zamykając usta pocałunkiem, na co ona z radością przystała.

Nie miała zamiaru protestować.

Kolejnych parę tygodni minęło pod znakiem gorączkowych przygotowań do owutemów i niemniej gorączkowych – do meczu Ravenclawu z Gryffindorem. Eliksiry wielosokowe bulgotały w Lochach, z każdą chwilą zbliżając się do osiągnięcia dojrzałości. Blay próbowała pogodzić naukę, quidditch i spotkania z Charliem, co było trudnym wyzwaniem. Jednocześnie starała się jak najbardziej cieszyć ostatnimi chwilami w Hogwarcie i nie pogrążać w żalu związanym z nieuchronnie zbliżającym się końcem młodości.

W dniu meczu z duszą na ramieniu schodziła do Wielkiej Sali. Jak się mogła spodziewać, powitała ją eksplozja barw i dźwięków, które były wynikiem działań Gryfonów. Domyślała się, że Fred i George Weasleyowie postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie myliła się— bliźniacy paradowali właśnie w czerwono-złotych szatach i uruchamiali kolejne pudełka zawierające Wirujące i Grające Konfetti od Zonka. Gdy podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru, by porozmawiać z Charliem i Kath, zauważyła, że w górze unoszą się magicznie powiększone kafel, tłuczki i znicz. Piłki grały właśnie w berka — tłuczki i kafel uwzięły się na znicza, ten jednak bohatersko stawiał im czoła.

Kath podbiegła do niej, strzepując konfetti z ramion.

— Cześć! Powodzenia dzisiaj, jestem naprawdę rozdarta... Wiem, powinnam kibicować Gryfonom i tak jest, ale tobie też życzę wygranej. Najbardziej byłabym zadowolona z remisu — wyznała.

— Rozumiem. Gdy nie byłam w drużynie, sama przeżywałam dylemat: przyjaciele czy Ravenclaw — odparła i rozejrzała się. — Gdzie Charlie?

— Chyba zatrzymuje McGonagall... bliźniacy stwierdzili, że znają sposób, żeby podnieść morale drużyny. W sumie nieźle im idzie, ale żal mi ich, gdy w końcu ona to zobaczy.

— Jak widać, niezbyt się tym przejmują — powiedziała Blay, obserwując, jak bliźniacy usiłują zaczarować godło Gryffindoru tak, by lew wydał z siebie ryk. Aktualnie wydobywał z siebie raczej miauknięcie, ale Blay i tak była pod wrażeniem umiejętności drugorocznych. — Choć, szczerze mówiąc, wątpię, czy wpłynie to negatywnie na naszą drużynę. — Wskazała na stół Krukonów. Niektórzy z niesmakiem przyglądali się całej sytuacji, ale większość po prostu rozmawiała o meczu i analizowała szanse drużyny. Do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyła właśnie Amber w szacie do quidditcha i z miotłą dłoni. Nigdy nie spinała swoich płomiennorudych włosów, a trzymała je w ryzach skutecznym zaklęciem. Z hardą miną i burzą włosów na głowie kojarzyła się z Boudiką. Amber zauważyła właśnie zamieszanie przy stole Gryfonów. Przybliżyła się do Freda i George'a i spojrzała z wystudiowaną pogardą na bliźniaków.

— Amatorzy — powiedziała tak głośno, że jej słowa przebiły się przez harmider. _Zawsze była dobra w Sonorusie_, pomyślała Blay i z uwagą obserwowała konfrontację. — Nie stać was na nic lepszego? — Po czym odeszła, usiadła przy stole i ze stoickim spokojem zaczęła smarować tost.

— Niesamowite, zbiła bliźniaków z pantałyku — stwierdziła z podziwem Kath. Faktycznie, konfetti, widocznie magicznie sprzężone z uczuciami odpalających paczkę, zaczęło wirować w powietrzu mniej entuzjastycznie, a piłki do quidditcha krążyły spokojnie po niewidzialnej orbicie.

— Dziwię się, że nauczyciele nie zareagowali — powiedziała Blay, gdy zerknęła na stół profesorski.

— Flitwick i Sprout nieźle się bawią. Chyba chcą zobaczyć wściekłą McGonagall, karzącą swoich uczniów.

— O wilku mowa — mruknęła Blay. Do Sali weszła właśnie McGonagall, która na widok wirujących płatków konfetti i piłek poczerwieniała, a następnie zbladła. Rozbawiło to profesora Flitwicka, który chichotał właśnie, utkwiwszy dyskretnie wzrok w filiżance herbaty.

Nauczycielka transmutacji machnięciem różdżki usunęła konfetti, sprowadziła piłki na ziemię i właśnie szykowała się do wygłoszenia pouczającej tyrady. Wtedy Blay zauważyła, że w drzwiach sali stoi Charlie i macha do niej, więc podbiegła w jego stronę. Sala wejściowa była niemal pusta, kręciła się po niej tylko Pani Norris.

— Jak humor przed meczem, Andrews? — zapytał, opierając się w wystudiowanej pozie o swoją miotłę.

— Bardzo dobrze, Weasley. Uważaj, bo zaraz ją złamiesz i wygramy walkowerem — parsknęła.

— Czyżby? A gdzie twoja miotła? — Przybliżył się do niej i spojrzał w oczy.

— Czeka na _Accio_. Zabierasz mi przestrzeń życiową, Gryfonie — powiedziała, czując, jak obejmuje ją w pasie.

— A ty mnie rozpraszasz, Krukonko. I serio, _Accio_? Jesteś niemożliwa.

— Ty bardziej.

— Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też.

— Powodzenia, mała. Szczególnie z zaklęciem przywołującym. Wiesz, jak nie dasz rady, czeka cię spacerek na siódme piętro.

— Dam radę. I tak w ogóle... niech wygra najlepszy.

— Blay? — Po schodach schodziła właśnie Tamara z podłużnym pakunkiem w ręku. — Chyba zapomniałaś miotły. Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się, że ci ją przyniosłam?

Blay i Charlie spojrzeli po siebie i w tej samej sekundzie wybuchli śmiechem, a zdezorientowana Tamara tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ryder podaje do Hoopera, a kafla przejmuje kapitan Krukonów, Flames… — po trybunach niósł się głos komentującego. — Kieruje się w stronę Andrews i podaje jej kafla…

W takich chwilach jak ta Blay wyjątkowo żałowała, że gdy dostała się do drużyny Maya skończyła już szkołę i nie komentowała nigdy meczów z jej udziałem. Jednak musiała przyznać, że Michael Jordan (którego z mugolskim koszykarzem łączyło nie tylko imię i nazwisko, ale i kolor skóry) radzi sobie w tej roli bardzo dobrze. Był bardziej stronniczy niż jej siostra, ale świetnie znał się na miotłach, lepiej niż Maya. Ona z kolei nadrabiała swoje braki w tej dziedzinie anegdotkami z życia graczy, komentowaniem pogody czy oferty sklepów w Hogsmeade. Profesor Flitwick nie był w stanie utrzymać w ryzach słowotoku Mayi. Mimo skłonności do dygresji trzeba było jej przyznać jedno — umiała zainteresować publikę. Teraz nad komentowaniem meczu czuwała profesor McGonagall, opiekunka Gryffindoru, i dość skutecznie kontrolowała wypowiedzi Jordana.

— Swoją drogą, Andrews _nadal_ jest dziewczyną Charliego Weasleya i…

Blay prychnęła z irytacją. _Maya musiała doprowadzać swoją paplaniną do szału…_

Ta uwaga wyprowadziła ją z równowagi, co sprawiło, że podała Amber kafla niedokładnie i przejęła go Angelina Johnson. Robery posłał w stronę dziewczyny tłuczek, gdy Gryfonka szybowała w stronę bramki Krukonów, a kafla udało się złapać Daviesowi. Blay nerwowo poprawiła niebieską wstążkę, którą spięła kucyk.

— Blay, koncentruj się! — zawołała Amber, starając się przekrzyczeć pęd powietrza.

— Rozkaz, pani kapitan! — Odebrała podanie od Daviesa i posłała piłkę w stronę Amber. Tuż przed bramką Gryfonów Amber zamierzyła się do rzutu, żeby w ostatniej chwili zrezygnować i podać piłkę Blay. Wood nie dał rady obronić strzału.

— Aj, Andrews punktuje! Jest sześćdziesiąt do dziesięciu dla Ravenclawu!

Blay rozejrzała się dookoła, chcąc posłać Charliemu triumfujący uśmiech. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczyła, jak wpatruje się w usilnie w jakiś punkt na niebie i zaczyna zmierzać w jego kierunku. Poderwała miotłę do lotu (_Mamo, dziękuję ci za nowego Zmiatacza!),_ żeby udaremnić mu złapanie znicza.

— Cześć, kochanie. — Gwałtownie wyhamowała parę metrów przed nim i posłała mu słodki uśmiech.

— Witaj skarbie, czy nie powinnaś zajmować się kaflem, a nie swoim chłopakiem? — zapytał uprzejmie, ale widać było, że jest zirytowany utratą szansy na zakończenie meczu.

— Stęskniłam się. A teraz lecę rozwalać waszą drużynę, pa!

— Następnym razem ci się nie uda! — Pogroził jej palcem. — Merlinie, czemu ja w ogóle pomagałem ci z quidditchem? Mam z tobą same problemy. — dodał, teraz już lekko rozbawiony i wzbił się w powietrze.

**1987 r.**

— Chciałabym spróbować w eliminacjach do drużyny quidditcha — przyznała nieśmiało, z jednej strony chcąc przerwać senną atmosferę panującą w przedziale, a z drugiej – jak najszybciej mieć już za sobą to kłopotliwe wyznanie. Właśnie zaczynała czwarty rok i postanowiła spróbować tam swoich sił, a ekspres Hogwart był jednym z nielicznych miejsc, w którym mogli spędzić swobodnie długi okres czasu w szóstkę.

— Świetny pomysł! Może pomogę ci w przygotowaniach, co? — zaproponował entuzjastycznie Charlie. — Przynajmniej jedno z was wie, co dobre — rzucił oskarżycielsko.

— A na jaką pozycję planujesz startować? — zapytała Yvonne, odrywając wzrok od „Proroka Codziennego".

— Ścigającego.

— Gdzie w ogóle grywałaś w quidditcha? W domu?

— W Irlandii ukrywanie się przed mugolami nie stanowi dużego problemu. Grałyśmy z siostrą pod Dublinem, z okolicznymi młodymi czarodziejami.

— Swoją drogą zawsze mnie to zastanawiało — dlaczego nie poszłaś do szkoły magii w Irlandii?

— Justin! — Kath dała mu kuksańca. — Chcesz zasugerować, że Blay powinna zostać u siebie i nie chodzić do Hogwartu?

— Pytam poważnie, w końcu miałaby bliżej do domu.

— Mama zawsze powtarzała, że chce zapewnić nam edukację na najwyższym poziomie. Choć u nas z tym też nie jest najgorzej, jednak mama mówiła, że nie ma to jak Hogwart. W Irlandii podejście do magii jest bardziej tradycyjne.

— To też macie szkołę z internatem, jak tutaj?

— Nie — potrząsnęła głową. — Irlandcy czarodzieje uczą się w Trinity College. Stąd też gryf w herbie uczelni — uśmiechnęła się.

— A międzynarodowy kodeks tajności? Czy umieszczenie szkoły magii niemalże w centrum miasta jest rozsądne? — zapytała rzeczowym tonem Yvonne.

— Irlandczycy mają trochę inny stosunek do czarów, nawet mugole są trochę magiczni. Z tego, co wiem, siedzibę mają w oddzielnym budynku, który uważany jest za jeden z college'ów.

Nagle w drzwiach przedziału ukazała się ruda czupryna, a do przedziału wpadł Bill, wyraźnie zdyszany.

— Yvy, teraz czas na piątorocznych prefektów, a potem zrobimy obchód pociągu.

— Już lecę! — Yvonne zerwała się na równe nogi, poprawiła swoją szatę oraz przypinkę Prefekta i podążyła za Billem.

— Iv jest urodzonym prefektem — stwierdził Charlie kpiąco. — Choć muszę przyznać, że to Percy, a nie ona, ma szansę stać się najbardziej upierdliwym prefektem świata.

— Okropna z niej służbistka. Widzieliście, jak zaświeciły jej się oczy na wzmiankę o obchodzie pociągu? — dodał rozweselony Justin.

Blay posłała Kath porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Obie domyślały się, z jakiego powodu Iv była tak ożywiona, nie zamierzały jednak dzielić się z chłopakami swoimi podejrzeniami na temat przyjaciółki.

— Możliwe, że nie zobaczymy jej do końca podróży, bo będzie opływała w chwałę w przedziale dla prefektów. Chyba że Bill sprowadzi ją na właściwe tory — dorzucił Charlie.

— Jesteście okropni. — Kath przewróciła oczami. — Iv będzie świetnym prefektem. To chyba dobrze, że traktuje swoją funkcję poważnie?

— Przepraszam, Kath, ale powaga Yvonne jest rozbrajająca. — odparł Charlie i wyszczerzył zęby.

— Chcemy tylko, żeby wrzuciła trochę na luz i żeby nie zepsuła jej władza — dodał Justin.

— Możecie więc powtórzyć jej wszystkie zarzuty, jak przyjdzie. Nikt nie lubi być obgadywanym za plecami — powiedziała Blay tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Przecież tylko żartowaliśmy! — Charlie uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. — Wracając do quidditcha, to czy nie sądzicie...

**1991 r.**

Wspomnienia podróży ekspresem Hogwart towarzyszyły jej w czasie meczu. Była pewna, że za ich pomocą na pewno wyczarowałaby świetnego patronusa, o którym czytała kiedyś w podręczniku OPCM-u.

Blay, Amber i Roger współpracowali ze sobą jak nigdy wcześniej, doskonale zgrywając się na boisku. Wynik wynosił w pewnym momencie już sto sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu. Drużyna Ravenclawu powoli zbliżała się do bezpiecznej granicy stu pięćdziesięciu punktów przewagi. Blay szybowała do bramki Gryfonów, by asystować Amber, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła Charliego, który zmierzał szybko na przeciwny kraniec boiska. Za nim leciał szukający drużyny Krukonów. Blay czuła, jak cały stadion, włącznie z graczami, zamiera w napięciu.

Charlie wykonywał świetne zwody, mylił Adamsa, poruszając się zygzakiem, i stopniowo oddalał się od niego. Blay wiedziała, że był za dobry, żeby go powstrzymać. I rzeczywiście, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, po chwili uniósł dłoń z trzepoczącym zniczem, a na trybunach Gryfonów wybuchły owacje.

_Przegraliśmy._

Atmosfera w szatni Krukonów zgęstniała. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że doskonale słyszeli radość Gryfonów, którzy właśnie śpiewali na cześć swojej drużyny.

— Zagraliśmy naprawdę dobry mecz — zaczęła Amber, ale na jej twarzy nadal malował się grymas zawodu, a gdzieś znikł typowy animusz.

— A może Blay nie starała się wystarczająco, bo bardzo chciała, żeby wygrał jej chłopak? — warknął Ackerley, spoglądając na nią spode łba i torturując witki z miotły.

— C-co? — wyjąkała zaskoczona.

— Za dużo testosteronu po przegranym meczu, Ackerley? — Sarknęła Amber. — Nie widziałeś, jak Blay blokuje Weasleya? Gdyby nie ona, przegralibyśmy już wcześniej. Ręczę za nią. Powinniśmy się skupić raczej na poprawianiu WŁASNYCH błędów. — Autorytatywny ton Amber podziałał orzeźwiająco na zawodników. — Pogadamy potem w Pokoju Wspólnym, do zobaczenia. — Rozległo się szuranie krzeseł, rozeszli się po szatni, każdy do swojej szafki.

Gdy Blay była już przebrana i gotowa do opuszczenia pomieszczenia, usłyszała pukanie. Otworzyła drzwi. Stał w nich krzepki mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

— W czym mogę panu pomóc? — zapytała Blay.

— Nazywam się Rhys O'Hara, jestem trenerem Katapult z Caerphilly.

Blay wzięła głęboki oddech. Słyszała już co prawda o trenerach obserwatorach na meczach quidditcha w Hogwarcie, wyłapujących utalentowanych graczy, ale pierwszy raz miała z taką osobą do czynienia. W drużynie były tylko dwie osoby z siódmego roku, więc..

— Szukam kapitana, panny Amber Flames.

Napięcie opadło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło.

— Amber! — Zawołała koleżankę, która po chwili wyłoniła się zza rzędu szafek.

— Pan O'Hara, trener Katapult? — Dziewczyna nie miała najmniejszego problemu z rozpoznaniem mężczyzny; natychmiast rozpromieniła się i podała mu rękę.

— Gratuluję świetnego meczu. Trochę pechowo wyszło z tym zniczem, ale współpraca waszych ścigających była niezwykła. Jak mniemam, to pani jest autorką strategii?

— Tak, Davies z powodu swojego wieku to trochę czarny koń, którym chcieliśmy zaskakiwać — jest bardzo zwinny i szybki. Ja i Blay staramy się też jakoś zmylić graczy, podając sobie szybko kafla przed obręczami. Taktyka inspirowana między innymi manewrem Porskowej.

— Jak widać, się sprawdza. — Uśmiechnął się. — Przychodzę z propozycją dołączenia do naszej drużyny. Potrzebujemy takich zawodników jak pani, młodych, dynamicznych i z pomysłami. Zdecydowanie wyróżniała się pani na boisku, tak samo jak pan Charles Weasley.

— Dziękuję panu bardzo! — Amber pokraśniała z radości.

— A pani to… Blaithin Andrews, jak dobrze pamiętam? — Blay skinęła głową. — Również gratuluję meczu. To była dobra gra. Szczególnie zablokowanie pana Weasleya i powstrzymanie go od zakończenia meczu.

— Dziękuję.

— Panno Flames, czy moglibyśmy ustalić szczegóły ewentualnych kolejnych spotkań, w trakcie których porozmawialibyśmy o dalszej rekrutacji? Zapraszam panią w tym celu do Trzech Mioteł.

— Z miłą chęcią. Ale wygrałam los na loterii, co? — Puściła oko do Blay i wyszła za mężczyzną.

Gorycz przegranej osładzał trochę sukces Amber, choć Blay musiała przyznać, że mimo wszystko zazdrości koleżance. Poza tym czuła, że w dormitorium przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będą wysłuchiwały o szczegółach rozmowy z panem O'Harą. Później Amber będzie snuła opowieści o Katapultach i o tym, że w sumie od zawsze była to jej ulubiona drużyna — mimo że nad łóżkiem miała powieszony plakat Harpii z Hollyhead.

Członkowie drużyny Ravenclawu rezydowali w Pokoju Wspólnym, popijając przyniesione przez Amber piwo kremowe.

— Mimo wszystko… to był dobry mecz. Po prostu nie złapaliśmy znicza. Tylko i aż — stwierdziła Amber filozoficznie.

— Weasley jest za dobry — burknął Collins, drugi z pałkarzy. — Od początku nie mieliśmy szans … bez obrazy, Adams.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. — Faktycznie jest świetny.

— Ktoś w dodatku powinien kogoś tu przeprosić... — Amber posłała ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Ackerleyowi, ten jednak udał, że nie słyszy i zmienił temat.

— Ale ci się trafiło, Blay, przyszły zawodowy gracz quidditcha… Słyszałem, że po Weasleya zgłosili się dwaj trenerzy.

— Chyba raczej smoker — skorygowała Amber.

Blay spojrzała na nią spode łba, bo nie miała zamiaru roztrząsać czegoś, o czym chciała przez cały czas zapomnieć. Nagle przy stoliku pojawiła się drobna dziewczynka.

— Ktoś czeka przed pokojem wspólnym na Blay Andrews, podobno to ty.

— Tak? Dziękuję za informację — uśmiechnęła się do małej.

Opuściła Pokój Wspólny i zobaczyła, że w odległości parę metrów od niej stał Charlie.

— Co robisz? Nie świętujesz z drużyną? — spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Gdy dostała się do drużyny, ustalili wspólną zasadę — dzień meczu między ich drużynami powinien być dniem odpoczynku od siebie, żeby nie wyładowywać na sobie negatywnych emocji, związanych z przegraną.

— Próbowałem wejść do waszego pokoju i rozwiązać zagadkę Kołatki, ale niestety mój _Multicorfors_ nie zmienił całkowicie barw tarczy na szacie. Już wtedy byłem stracony dla Orła, o czym nie omieszkał mi wspomnieć. Jak widać, nie jestem wystarczająco mądry, żeby przejść zagadkę gadającej klamki… Przechodząc do konkluzji — masz ochotę na kremowe?

— A skąd je weźmiesz? — zapytała z powątpiewaniem.

— Mam swoje sposoby — powiedział tajemniczo — A raczej dwóch młodszych braci, którzy znają zamek jak własną kieszeń. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie mają jakiejś mapy Hogwartu.

— Może zaczarowanej? Daj spokój, brzmi jak jakaś legenda.

— Nadal masz na sobie wstążkę — zauważył zadowolony.

— W końcu przynosi szczęście.

**1988 r.**

Charlie cierpliwie spędzał z Blay wrześniowe popołudnia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jako trener był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Poważny i skupiony, z uwagą obserwował jej lot, a potem dokładnie go analizował. Po kwalifikacjach odczuła wyrzuty sumienia — czas spędzony z nią pewnie dla niego okazał się zmarnowany… Do drużyny z łatwością zakwalifikowała się Amber, która królowała na boisku, swobodnie punktując i zwodząc obrońcę. Blay musiała przyznać, że radziła sobie świetnie. Sama zakończyła zmagania na czwartej, pechowej pozycji.

— Przepraszam, zawaliłam. — Spojrzała przepraszającego na Charliego, który podszedł do niej po ogłoszeniu wyników; razem z resztą grupki obserwował eliminacje z trybun.

— Daj spokój, niewiele brakowało. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogliśmy razem trenować. — Posłał jej uspokajające spojrzenie, a Blay stwierdziła, że ma naprawdę ładny uśmiech.

**1989 r.**

Eliminacje przypadły na pogodny, sobotni poranek. Maszerowała dziarsko z miotłą w ręku, ale w głębi duszy była przerażona. _A co, jeśli znowu się nie dostanę? To dopiero będzie wstyd! Boże, jestem już na piątym roku, może jestem na to za stara? Jak znowu będę czwarta, chyba utopię się w jeziorze. _Otuchy dodawali przyjaciele, którzy zasiedli na trybunach. Jedynie Charlie udzielał ostatnich wskazówek.

— Nie denerwuj się — to podstawa. Nie zapomnij o tłuczkach…

— Trudno o nich zapomnieć — mruknęła, wkładając rękawice.

— Skup się przed oddawaniem rzutu — kontynuował niezrażony. I uwierz w swoje możliwości. Mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie. — Spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on wyciągnął z kieszeni małą paczuszkę. — Poprosiłem mamę, żeby kupiła ci to podczas zakupów z Ginny. Pomyślałem, że może będzie pasować do stroju…

Blay otworzyła paczkę i jej oczom ukazała się błękitna wstążka

— Dziękuję — zarumieniła się i ozdobiła swój warkocz, wiążąc na końcu kokardę. Instynktownie pocałowała Charliego w policzek.

Tego dnia Blay z trzecim rezultatem została przyjęta do drużyny Krukonów.

**1991 r.**

Charlie prowadził Blay za rękę w dół schodów, ostrożnie nasłuchując czy po korytarzu nie krąży Filch. Mimo zaklęcia Kameleona wciąż mogli zostać wykryci, szczególnie przez panią Norris. W końcu udało się im bezpiecznie dotrzeć na parter.

— Tam jest kuchnia. — Charlie wskazał na obraz z misą owoców. — I skrzaty, które marzą o poczęstowaniu uczniów jedzeniem i piciem.

Blay wzięła głęboki oddech. Byli sami w środku nocy w wielkim zamku. Dookoła nie było uczniów, członków drużyny czy przyjaciół. Postanowiła wyrzucić z siebie pytanie, które męczyło ją od dłuższego czasu, a które spychała na krawędź swojej świadomości.

— Charlie… kiedy zamierzasz wrócić z Rumunii? I… czy chcesz wrócić?

**CDN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

**Egipt, Kair**

**1991 r.**

Egipski klimat dawał się we znaki nawet w pomieszczeniu. Yvonne westchnęła i otarła pot z czoła. W wyniku strajku ministerialnych służb porządkowych od tygodnia w siedzibie całego egipskiego ministerstwa magii panował nieznośny upał. Zwykłe zaklęcia chłodzące na dłuższą metę nie zdawały egzaminu, poza tym ich utrzymanie wymagało koncentracji, a Iv musiała skupić się na pracy. Ubierała się już tak kuso, jak pozwalała na to jej przyzwoitość. Biurowi koledzy, wiedzeni desperacją, udawali Szkotów i przychodzili w kiltach, rzekomo obchodząc, któryś dzień z kolei, ważne narodowe święto. Przeklęła w duchu strajkujących Egipcjan i przyjrzała się dokumentom. Jej szef udał się na urlop i to na jej barkach spoczywał obowiązek przejrzenia podań o staż w Egipcie i wizę. Zaufanie pana Donnagana na początku wprawiło ją w euforię, jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że kierownik biura wykorzystuje jej entuzjazm i się nią wysługuje.

Stos podań zdawał się nie maleć. Wymarzona praca biurowa okazała się nieść za sobą mało wymagające i nużące zajęcia, a takim było przeglądanie podań. Wrodzone poczucie obowiązku kazało podchodzić jej jednak do tego z taką powagą, jakby wybierała głównego sędziego Wizengamotu. Informacje z każdego wniosku sprawdzała pod względem wiarygodności w bazach danych brytyjskiego ministerstwa magii. W tym celu korzystała z regału, który był magicznie połączony do londyńskiej bazy dokumentów; wpisywała na pergamin imię i nazwisko, a po pewnym czasie, za sprawą czarów, arkusz zapełniał się wszystkimi informacjami na temat danego czarodzieja. Mniej więcej połowa podań zawierała przekłamane informacje; takie postanowiła odrzucić. Z lubością zauważyła, że zaoszczędziła mnóstwo czasu. Zostawało jednak wysłanie odpowiedzi odmownej, której postanowiła nadać lekko moralizatorski i uszczypliwy ton. W połowie pierwszego listu zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczyna się zachowywać jak sfrustrowana pracownica biurowa. Napisała więc od nowa i w listach uprzejmie prosiła o przesłanie w następnym naborze dokumentów z rzetelnymi danymi. Zbliżało się południe i temperatura w biurze nieznacznie wzrosła, co Iv dotkliwie odczuła. Postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę i napić się wody. Jednocześnie usiłowała odciągnąć myśli od Egiptu, strajku i stosu papierzysk i skupić się na czymś miłym.

**Hogwart, Szkocja**

**1987 r. **

Drabina miała około pięć metrów. Yvonne, mimo drobnego lęku wysokości, stała na samym jej szczycie i przyczepiała bombki do zaczarowanego łańcucha, składającego się z gałązek jodły. Wszystkie ozdoby świąteczne znajdowały się w koszyku, odpowiednio powiększonym magicznie i przymocowanym do drabiny. Bombki mieniły się setkami kolorów, jednak układany wzór był harmonijny i niezwykle przyjemny dla oka. Yvonne w dodatku wieszała ozdoby z mistrzowską precyzją, prowadząc je różdżką na właściwe miejsce, z zachowaniem odpowiedniej symetrii i odległości.

— Ona ma chyba linijkę w oczach — skomentowała Blay, która asekurowała przyjaciółkę z poziomu parteru, gotowa rzucić zaklęcie amortyzujące.

— I kątomierz — dodała Kath, gryząc jabłko. — Wiesz, Iv, mogłaś zwołać wszystkich prefektów z piątego roku, albo przynajmniej poczekać na Billa i Justina — zawołała.

— Gdyby robiło to więcej ludzi, nie wyglądałoby to na zbyt przemyślane, więc wolę robić to sama. A Bill i Just zaraz będą.

— O wilku mowa — mruknęła Blay, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wbiegł zdyszany Justin.

— Przepraszam, Sprout mnie zatrzymała! — Rozległ się jego głos, wzmocniony Sonorusem.

— Nie szkodzi — Iv nadal nie odrywała wzroku od misternej konstrukcji; właśnie była zajęta wiązaniem kokardek na gałązkach. — Możesz iść pomóc Hagridowi, zaraz ma ustawiać w Sali Wejściowej choinki, a mocno niepokoi mnie jego zmysł estetyczny — Odkrzyknęła i skrzywiła się lekko, żeby dać do zrozumienia, do jakiej katastrofy wizualnej może dojść. Justin miał już zaoponować, ale ktoś chwycił go za ramię

— Stary, lepiej nie kłóć się z Iv. — Do grupy właśnie dołączył Bill. — Przypomnij sobie zeszłoroczne chochliki kornwalijskie, które, użyte jako ozdóbki, nieźle napsuły krwi pierwszakom… nie była to bynajmniej robota prefektów, ale i tak nieźle się nam oberwało od McGonagall.

— Dobra, ale obawiam się, że mój zmysł estetyczny niewiele przewyższa ten Hagrida…

— Kath pewnie z chęcią ci pomoże. — Bill poklepał go po plecach i wspiął się na drabinę.

— Cześć Iv!

Bill nie przewidział, że zachodzenie dziewczyny od tyłu i szeptanie jej czegoś do ucha jest złym pomysłem. Szczególnie, gdy stoi ona na wysokiej drabinie, ma lęk wysokości, a na domiar złego jest w nim zakochana (o czym Bill nie wiedział). Yvonne zdekoncentrowała się, co poskutkowało upadkiem szybującej w stronę łańcucha bombki oraz utratą równowagi. Zachwiała się, ale Bill mocnym uściskiem uratował ją przed upadkiem.

— Nigdy — więcej — tak — nie rób! — wysapała Yvonne, nadal przez niego podtrzymywana. — Mam lęk wysokości. Wiesz, ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie wejście na tę drabinę?

— Przepraszam! Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Zresztą na dole jest Blay, gotowa w każdej chwili cię zamortyzować.

— Skoro nie zdążyła uratować bombki, źle mi to wróżyło — odparła grobowym głosem. — Zresztą to lepiej, że mnie chwyciłeś — zarumieniła się mimo woli, czując się jak pensjonarka, więc dodała ostro: — Wiesz, co mogło się stać?

— Ale nic się nie stało, nie ma co gdybać. — Yvonne pomyślała, że beztroska Billa mimo wszystko jest urocza i… _pociągająca_. — Może w ramach rekompensaty dasz się zaprosić do Hogsmeade?

— Może — odpowiedziała ostro, odzyskując animusz. — Ale na razie możesz się zrehabilitować, pomagając mi z ozdobami. Tam masz koszyczek. Bombki wieszaj w odległości… na oko pięćdziesiąt centymetrów (_Na oko?_ — mruknął), w kolejności: zielona, srebrna, niebieska, brązowa, żółta, czarna, czerwona, złota. Potem duża fioletowa i od nowa. W porządku?

— Tak jest, szefowo!

**1991 r.**

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień, usiłując zagłuszyć bolesną tęsknotę za tym okresem. _Nie zawsze przecież było kolorowo, pamiętasz? — _zganiła się w duchu._ — Czasami uczyłaś się jak szalona, nabijały się z ciebie koleżanki z roku, a Amber potrafiła nieźle obrzydzić ci życie._

Dorosłe życie dawało w końcu wiele nowych możliwości, a jedną z przyjemniejszych opcji było mieszkanie z ukochanym. Co prawda, w pewien sposób rezygnowała tym samym z siebie — planowała po szkole szukać pracy w Ministerstwie Magii w Londynie. W dodatku matka i ojciec wyraźnie dawali do zrozumienia, co myślą o mezaliansie, którego ich zdaniem się dopuściła. Kochała swoich rodziców, ale ich arystokratyczne poglądy na życie czasami mocno dawały się jej we znaki. Jako emigranci z Francji nie byli zaliczeni do śmietanki czarodziejskiej arystokracji Wysp, a środowisko Malfoyów traktowało ich jak parweniuszy. Państwo D'arcy lubili rudowłosego, energicznego chłopaka córki, jednak w głębi serca liczyli, że to szkolny związek, a wyjazd za nim do Egiptu był dla nich nie do przyjęcia. Iv zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i cieszyła się z całego serca, że ma sojusznika w Michaelu, starszym bracie. Obiecał jej, że postara wpłynąć na rodziców, by wreszcie zaakceptowali życiowe decyzje córki.

Po pracy Yvonne wychodziła z siedziby ministerstwa ze starannie zasłoniętymi włosami. Wiele Egipcjan natychmiast zaczepiało jasnowłosą Europejkę. Niektórzy wyczuwali magiczną aurę, którą emanowała, a na zabobonnych Egipcjan działała ona jak wabik. Musiała jeszcze nauczyć kamuflować się i wmieszać w tłum, co dla arystokratki, przyzwyczajonej do bycia na widoku, było dość trudne. Schowała się w opuszczonym straganie przy siedzibie Ministerstwa i aportowała się do magicznej dzielnicy Gizy, położonej na uboczu. Skierowała się w stronę części zamieszkiwanej głównie przez imigrantów. Domki wyglądały tu bardziej europejsko, a przybysze za pomocą magii starali się hodować i pielęgnować ogródki, żeby choć trochę oddalić od siebie pustynny klimat.

— Hej! Już skończyłaś? — W progu powitał ją uśmiechnięty Bill — Robię właśnie obiad, mięso wstawione.

— Donnagan pozwala mi wyjść, jak uporam się ze wszystkim na dany dzień. Podania przejrzane. Nie uwierzysz, jak ludzie koloryzują swoje życiorysy… zresztą, w tym upale nie da się myśleć. Dobrze, że dziś zaczynają się pertraktacje ze strajkującymi.

— Znając roszczenia Egipcjan, pewnie trochę potrwają.

— Nie strasz mnie, nie wytrzymuję już w tym upale! Michael radził mi, żebym zainstalowała sobie mugolską klimatyzację i chyba go posłucham.

— Nie jestem tylko pewny, czy magia nie zneutralizuje elektryczności.

— Możliwe, ale Michael ma wprawę w przerabianiu mugolskich urządzeń i dostosowywaniu ich do magii… z wiadomych przyczyn, nie w takim stopniu i takimi sposobami jak twój tata, ale równie skutecznie.

— Swoją drogą, tata pisał, że ostatnio szaleje z Fordem Anglią. Zarekwirowali go podczas jednej z akcji, mieli go zutylizować, ale wziął go do siebie. Oczywiście w tajemnicy przed mamą.

— Oby się nigdy o tym nie dowiedziała. — Roześmiała się. — O, patrz — list, może to Blay? — Za oknem rozpaczliwie trzepotałą skrzydłami sowa, widocznie znosząc egipski żar gorzej niż ludzie.

— Biedaczka, już ją wpuszczam. — Bill otworzył okno, a ptak natychmiast rzucił się do miseczki z wodą.

— Jednak od Charliego. — Otworzył kopertę i z uwagą wczytywał się w treść listu. — Ale pisze głównie o Blay. Chyba im teraz nie za wesoło…

**Hogwart, Szkocja**

**1991 r.**

Charlie milczał już dłuższą chwilę, a w Blay z każdą sekundą wzbierał niepokój. Wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem, modląc się w duchu, żeby wreszcie coś powiedział i przerwał tę cholerną niepewność..

— Nie wiem, Blay. Zobaczymy, jak się wszystko potoczy. — Poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Czuła się jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy dowiadywała się, że wyjazd do Rumunii jest pewny. Teraz niezdecydowanie Charliego niemal ją paraliżowało.

— Czyli naprawdę chcesz tam zostać na stałe? — zapytała słabym głosem.

— Jak będę musiał, to cię tam w końcu ściągnę siłą — zażartował, ale nie zareagowała.

_To nie mogła być prawda, nie tak miało być._

— Nie chcę, żebyś tam został na stałe. Nie rób mi tego, proszę.

Odpowiedział jej wymownym milczeniem.

— To naprawdę moje marzenie — znów powtarzał to jak mantrę. — Mam dziewiętnaście lat. Czy mam już teraz wiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądało całe moje życie? Muszę już teraz decydować?

— Jasne, że nie — odparła chłodno. Starała się trzymać emocje na wodzy, bo bała się, że w każdej chwili może eksplodować i zacząć wydzierać się na cały korytarz. — Dzięki za przemiły wieczór, ja wracam do dormitorium.

— Ej, przestań… — Chwycił ją za rękę, usiłując zatrzymać przy sobie. Blay odtrąciła jednak z lekceważeniem jego dłoń.

— Idź świętować do swojej drużyny, przecież nie jestem ci do tego potrzebna. Dobranoc! — W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że Charlie pobiegnie za nią, dogoni i przeprosi. Tak się oczywiście nie stało — widziała oczami wyobraźni, jak stoi z głupią miną na środku korytarzu i zastanawia się, co zrobił nie tak. Z całych sił starała się powstrzymać łzy napływające się do oczu. Walczyła dzielnie i rozpłakała się dopiero za bezpiecznymi drzwiami dormitorium.

**Giza, Egipt**

**1991 r.**

— Biedny Charlie — skonstatował ze współczuciem Bill, odrywając wzrok od listu.

— Biedny Charlie? — Yvonne uniosła brwi. — Biedna Blay! Musi się czuć podle. Marzyła pewnie o ułożeniu sobie z nim życia. Teraz nie dość, że dowiedziała się o Rumunii, to jeszcze nie dostaje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

— Ty też takiej ode mnie nie dostałaś — zauważył Bill.

— Nie wymagałam żadnej deklaracji. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ufam ci. Zresztą, jak widać, Blay nie pali się do wyjazdu. Choć może po moim liście i braku zdecydowania Charliego to przemyśli…

— O, nie mówiłaś mi, że do niej pisałaś.

— Pomyślałam, że przyda jej się wsparcie. Ja też nie planowałam mieszkania za granicą, ale cieszę się, że się na to zdecydowałam.

— Ja też, Iv, ja też. — Pocałował dziewczynę w czoło i mocno objął.

W milczeniu przypatrywali się zachodzącemu egipskiemu słońcu. Yvonne pociągnęła nosem; romantyczną atmosferę zakłócił jej świąd przypalonego mięsa.

— Bill… nie zapomniałeś o pieczeni?

**Hogwart, Szkocja**

**1991 r.**

Blay przeżywała paskudne [i]deja vu[/i]. Kolejny raz, w bardzo krótkim odstępie czasu, nie odzywali się do siebie z Charliem. Miała jednak poczucie, że nie może zacząć z nim normalnie rozmawiać jak gdyby nigdy nic. Musieli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Była jednak zaniepokojona tym, że Charlie nie konsultuje się z Kath — zazwyczaj usiłował z jej pomocą zrozumieć motywy zachowania Blay, bo samemu szło mu to dość topornie. Choć z drugiej strony — być może postanowił wreszcie sam zrozumieć kobiety. A może jednak powinna być wyrozumiała i sama zainicjować rozmowę? W końcu, jeśli spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, to Charlie mógł być niezadowolony, że ona nie chce towarzyszyć mu w przygodzie życia, mimo że nie ma konkretnych planów na przyszłość.

Siedziała właśnie z Kath i Tonks nad jeziorem. Próbowały powtarzać materiał do egzaminów, ale piękna pogoda skutecznie odciągała ich od szkolnych podręczników. Blay leżała i rozmyślała, Kath swoim zwyczajem w obliczu nawału nauki czytała dla odprężenia „Dumę i uprzedzenie", a Tonks puszczała kaczki.

— Kath, czy ja jestem niezrównoważona emocjonalnie? — zapytała nagle Blay.

— A czemu pytasz?

— Nie rozmawiam z Charliem już od tygodnia. Obraziłam się na niego drugi raz w krótkim czasie.

— Ale zdążyłaś powtórzyć prawie wszystko do owutemów z eliksirów, to raczej oznaka zdrowia psychicznego — sarknęła Tonks.

— Może jestem bezuczuciowym robotem?

— Tęskniąc za Charliem?

— To jest naprawdę okropne uczucie — Blay usiadła i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. — Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, ale nie mogę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i w ogóle nie oczekuję odpowiedzi. Tylko tak długo nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą mniej więcej od…

— Od czasu Warrena? — zapytała niewinnie Kath.

**Hogwart, Szkocja**

**1988 r.**

Bycie Krukonem miało wiele zalet. Nauczyciele wychodzili z założenia, że Krukon jest zawsze przygotowany, więc odpytywanie na zajęciach było procesem raczej bezbolesnym. Panowała też opinia, że Krukoni są z reguły grzeczni i posłuszni zasadom; dzięki stereotypowi „nudnego kujona" częściej niż inni usypiali czujność nauczycieli, a nawet Filcha. Ich pokój wspólny był w dodatku architektonicznym cackiem, podobnie jak przestronne i eleganckie dormitoria. Tylko kołatka z podobizną orła mogła skutecznie obrzydzić życie nawet najbystrzejszym uczniom.

Blay od pierwszego roku starała się pamiętać o zabieraniu ze sobą z dormitorium wszystkich potrzebnych książek. Wiedziała, że niektóre zagadki orła sprawiają, że przed Pokojem Wspólnym zbiera się pokaźna grupka osób, poszukujących odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. Gdy zaczęła przyjaźnić się z Kath i Yvonne, całe szczęście nie miała już problemów z pojmowaniem toku rozumowania kołatki i nie musiała tak planować spotkań, żeby za wszelką cenę trafić na czas wzmożonego ruchu przed Pokojem Wspólnym. Była jednak zaalarmowana plotkami, zasłyszanymi od innych uczniów — orzeł miewał kaprysy i biada temu, kto trafił na jego zły humor.

Pewnego listopadowego ranka Blay zaspała i nieprzytomna pobiegła na śniadanie. W Wielkiej Sali, gdy doszła już trochę do siebie, zorientowała się, że na biurku w dormitorium spoczywa długie na pięć stóp pergaminu wypracowanie na dzisiejsze eliksiry. Pobiegła więc pędem do Wieży Ravenclawu, po drodze niemal nie tratując grupki pierwszoklasistek. Spóźnienie na eliksiry w połączeniu z brakiem zadania groziło szlabanem i wolała tego nie ryzykować. W końcu, po przebiegnięciu całego dystansu, pokonaniu wielu ruchomych schodów, dotarła na siódme piętro, zziajana niczym maratończyk.

— Czym jest nieskończoność? — usłyszała melodyjny i natchniony głos kołatki.

— Wiecznością — odparła, próbując złapać oddech.

— Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? — zapytał Orzeł, wyraźnie zawiedzony.

— Przepraszam, ale śpieszę się i nie mam czasu… — urwała w połowie zdania, ale było już za późno. Trafiła na zły humor Orła.

— Nie masz czasu na gimnastykę umysłową? Nie tak zachowuje się Krukon — odparł sucho.

— Oj, daj spokój. Z przyjemnością rozwiążę inną zagadkę.

Pochlebstwo nie zadziałało i kołatka wymownie milczała. Blay poczuła, że chyba szybciej byłoby skoczyć na boisko Quidditcha po miotły i przyfrunąć do wieży, gdyby tylko okna były otwarte. Na razie gorączkowo myślała nad wystarczająco rozbudowaną i zawiłą odpowiedzią na pytanie.

— Nieskończoność to fakt… przecinania się wielu linii życia…? — Przypomniała sobie zadanie domowe Yvonne, które polegało na wróżeniu z ręki.

— Nieskończoność to uroboros. Wąż, który pożera własny ogon i ciągle się odradza. — Usłyszała nagle męski głos i odwróciła się. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak przyszedł jej z pomocą.

— Zapraszam do środka — odparł zadowolony Orzeł i spojrzał na chłopaka łaskawie. Z kolei Blay mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy wchodziła, ptaszysko pokazało jej język.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo, uratowałeś mnie! — zwróciła się do swojego wybawcy. Przyjrzała mu się dokładniej — był na pewno od niej starszy, z szóstego albo siódmego roku, w dodatku naprawdę przystojny. Na jego piersi widniała plakietka prefekta. — Mam eliksiry, zapomniałam zabrać ze sobą wypracowanie, a bez niego wisiało nade mną widmo szlabanu.

—Nie ma sprawy, czasami kołatka potrafi dać się we znaki. Pamiętam, ile nastałem się przy niej w pierwszej klasie. Jestem Warren Williamson. — Podał jej rękę.

— Blay Andrews. — Uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła mu dłoń. — Muszę już lecieć, do zobaczenia!

— Na razie! — odmachał jej na pożegnanie.

—

Tego wieczoru Blay postanowiła uczyć się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Dziewczyny urządzały sobie noc pogaduszek, co było na tyle przyjemną i atrakcyjną perspektywą spędzenia czasu, że w celu uniknięcia pokusy postanowiła odrobić zadanie domowe z astronomii gdzie indziej. Zostawienie tego na noc groziło zaspaniem, a że przez jakiś czas mogła być na czarnej liście kołatki, musiała unikać takich sytuacji.

— Zadanie domowe… A nie lepiej iść spać? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos. Uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Warrena.

— I kto to mówi? — parsknęła rozbawiona, wskazując na podręcznik w jego dłoni.

— Uroki owutemów… ciesz się, że to przed tobą.

— Wiesz, chyba wolałabym mieć już z głowy piąty rok i SUM-y — westchnęła. — Jakie przedmioty kontynuujesz?

— OPCM, eliksiry, zielarstwo, zaklęcia i transmutację.

— Łał! Chcesz być magomedykiem? Justin Fletchley, mój przyjaciel, ma ten sam zestaw, jest z tobą na roku.

— Znam Justina. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego zawsze marzyłem o byciu aurorem.

— Super, ale to przecież bardzo ryzykowny zawód!

— Oczywiście, ale w czasie pokoju to spokojniejsza robota niż kiedyś. Zresztą celowałem bardziej w pracę operacyjną. A ty już coś planujesz?

— Na pewno coś związanego z eliksirami, tyle na razie wiem.

— Masz jeszcze trochę czasu do namysłu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Już ci nie przeszkadzam i sam zabieram się do nauki.

Spędzili dwie godziny w milczeniu, każde skupiony na swojej lekturze, ale Blay miała poczucie, że dzięki nicniemówieniu i porozumiewawczym uśmiechom poznała go lepiej niż dzięki rozmowie.

—

Warren był miły, przystojny i inteligentny, w dodatku niezwykle dojrzały w porównaniu z jej kolegami z domu. Do tej pory relacja z Justinem, Billem i Charliem jej wystarczała, jednak cieszyła się, że może wyjść poza ramy swojej grupy. Warren był również Krukonem, dzięki czemu mieli ułatwiony kontakt. Często spotykali się w pokoju wspólnym, a ostatnio Warren dosiadał się do niej podczas posiłków.

Imponowało jej to, że starszy, popularny chłopak jest nią zainteresowany — nawet jako koleżanką. Bill, Justin i Charlie traktowali ją raczej jak młodszą siostrę, w dodatku, gdy Iv i Bill oraz Justin i Kath zaczęli być razem, ich relacje zmieniły się. Do niedawna Blay najwięcej czasu spędzała z Charliem, ale złapała się na tym, że coraz częściej myśli o Warrenie i nie chce jej się opuszczać przytulnego Pokoju Wspólnego. Niestety, Charlie nie był wyrozumiały. Gdy po jakimś czasie zauważył, kto jest przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy, zaczął zachowywać się inaczej. Podczas zajęć pozornie rozmawiali jak zawsze, jednak w jego głosie czuła dystans.

—

— Masz ochotę pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade? — zapytał nagle Warren, odrywając się od swojego zadania domowego. Spędzali kolejny wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym — każde pochylony nad swoją pracą. Coraz częściej jednak takie wieczory owocowały długą rozmową, a nie odrobionym zadaniem domowym

— Z przyjemnością — odparła, zaskoczona pytaniem.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie sens propozycji i zarumieniła się.

—

— Czemu jesteś taka radosna? — zapytała Iv, jedząc płatki z mlekiem.

Blay podeszła podczas śniadania do stolika Gryfonów z tajemniczą miną i usiłowała opanować kąciki ust i uśmiechać się mniej szeroko. Wczorajsze wydarzenie wprawiało ją w niezwykle dobry humor. Gdy wróciła do dormitorium po spotkaniu z Warrenem, dziewczyny na jej widok od razu domyśliły się, że coś się stało. Amber niemal siłą zmusiła ją do opowiedzenia wszystkiego. Teraz czuła, że ma dług wobec swoich przyjaciółek, które bardziej zasługiwały na takie wiadomości.

— Warren zaprosił mnie do Hogsmeade!

— Świetnie, gratulacje. — Kath przytuliła przyjaciółkę. — Jak to się stało?

— To co, kiedy ślub? — Pytanie było pozornie żartobliwe, jednak w głosie Charliego, przysłuchującego się rozmowie, było słychać fałszywe nuty. Zignorowała go i zwróciła się do Kath.

— Siedzieliśmy wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym, każde ze swoim zadaniem domowym. Zapytał o to tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że od razu się zgodziłam, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że to randka. Potem zapytał, czy nie chcę iść do madame Pudifoot…

— Podobno to urocze miejsce! — Ucieszyła się Kath.

— Jaka szkoda, że nie ma jeszcze Walentynek… — dodała Iv, a Charlie zakrztusił się herbatą.

— W każdym razie idziemy chyba do Trzech Mioteł. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie, że nie idę z wami?

— W żadnym razie — uspokoiła ją Iv, nie dając dojść do głosu Charliemu, który spojrzał na nią spode łba i odszedł od stołu. — Baw się dobrze!

— Ślicznie wyglądasz — powiedział Warren na powitanie, kiedy w następną sobotę zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, gotowa na wyjście do Hogsmeade.

— Dzięki. Gotowy?

— Gotowy.

—

— Wiecie co… to wszystko mi się nie podoba — oświadczył nagle poważnym tonem Charlie, zbijając wszystkich z pantałyku. Siedzieli w piątkę w Trzech Miotłach, popijając piwo kremowe.

— Co się dzieje? Mógłbyś sprecyzować? — spytała spokojnie Iv, udając uprzejme zainteresowanie, bo w domyślała się już, o co chodzi Charliemu. Jego zachowanie było niezwykle nieporadne, a wyrażana przez niego zazdrość dawała nadzieję na rozwój relacji między nim a Blay.

— Blay tutaj z nami nie ma. — Iv mogła przysiąc, że Bill mruknął do siebie: _Co za odkrycie._

— Ma randkę, dajmy się jej tym nacieszyć. — Uspokajająca uwaga Kath nie podziała. Charlie zaperzył się jeszcze bardziej, aż Justin spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

— Charlie, o co chodzi? — zapytał Bill niewinnym tonem. — Co Blay zrobiła nie tak?

— Uważam, że powinna kierować się… lojalnością wewnątrzgrupową! — odparł naburmuszony Charlie.

— Blay przecież może robić to, na co ma ochotę. — Yvonne była widocznie rozbawiona całą sytuacją. — Tak się złożyło, że mamy w grupie dwie pary, ale w przypadku Blay tak nie jest, więc co mamy zrobić? Niech spędzi miło czas.

— Nie mamy do niej prawa własności — Bill wypowiadał te słowa takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś rozpuszczonemu sześciolatkowi.

— O wilku mowa. — Uśmiechnęła się Iv i wskazała na drzwi. W pubie pojawili się rozbawieni Blay i Warren. Dziewczyna zarumienioną od zimna twarzą opowiadała coś właśnie Warrenowi, a ten wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek. Kathleen cały czas śledziła wzrokiem tę parę — zamawiali właśnie przy kontuarze piwo kremowe. Uśmiechnięta Blay rozglądała się po Trzech Miotłach. Gdy spojrzenia przyjaciółek się zetknęły, Kath uniosła w górę kciuk, a jej przyjaciółka odpowiedziała tym samym.

— Charlie, przecież nas nie zostawiła, tylko chce poznać nowych ludzi. Pomyśl, my przesiadujemy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, widujemy się częściej, a ona po skończeniu przez Mayę szkoły jest w Ravenclawie trochę samotna, mimo że jej relację z Amber i resztą dziewczyn się poprawiły. Na pewno do nas dołączy następnym razem — powiedziała uspokajająco Kath. — Wydaje się sympatyczny!

— Przecież chodzę z nim na prawie na wszystkie zajęcia, jest ze mną na roku — dodał Justin. — Nie trzymamy się razem, ale wydaje się naprawdę w porządku.

Charlie i tak nie był przekonany. Spoglądał spode łba na stolik Blay i Warrena w taki sposób, że Iv w duchu aż zacierała ręce. Teraz ich przyszłość pod znakiem zapytania stawiały jedynie uczucia Blay, ale była pewna nadziei. Pozostawało czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

**1991 r.**

— Warren wydawał się być fajnym facetem, z kolei ta zazdrość Charliego też była ujmująca — stwierdziła Tonks, przysłuchując się opowieści.

— Zazdrość sama w sobie mogła być ujmująca — przyznała Blay z ociąganiem— ale Charlie wyrażał ją tak, że miałam ochotę mu przywalić.

— Czyli? Robił ci wyrzuty i tak dalej?

— Gorzej… ignorował mnie, jakby chciał mnie za coś ukarać.

— Hoho, ale wyrafinowane! Typowo chłopięce zachowanie.

— Niestety, a właściwie – na szczęście, Blay nie pokajała się i po nieudanych próbach porozmawiania z Charliem, ignorowała go i spędzała czas z Warrenem — wyjaśniła pospiesznie Kath. — No i wtedy już naprawdę zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę, że coś do niej czuje.

— A co z Warrenem? — zapytała zaciekawiona Tonks. — Czemu został na lodzie?

— To długa i melodramatyczna historia… ja również w końcu obudziłam się z letargu i wybrałam Charliego — odparła Blay. Mimo że uwielbiała swoje przyjaciółki, to chciała, żeby sfera jej intymnych przeżyć i wspomnień została tylko pomiędzy nią a Charliem.

— Miło dowiedzieć się nowych rzeczy o sobie. — Usłyszały głos, który zmroził je wszystkie. To Charlie opierał się nonszalancko o pień drzewa i ewidentnit przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie od dłuższego czasu. — Tak, byłem wtedy trochę dupkiem, przyznaję, ale zakochanym dupkiem!

— Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie będziemy? — zapytała Blay, cały czas zawstydzona.

— Nie wymagało to wyjątkowych umiejętności detektywistycznych. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie upalne popołudnie mogłyby spędzać trzy siódmoklasistki z różnych domów. W bibliotece was nie było, u Hagrida też, zostały więc Błonia. Wybrałem więc nasze ulubione miejsce i _o dziwo_ się nie pomyliłem.

— Przejdziemy się na spacer? — wyciągnął do Blay rękę, a ona poczuła, że, niestety, nie ma ochoty odmawiać. Była zirytowana swoją niekonsekwencją i uległością. Cały czas pamiętała, ile przepłakała z jego powodu. Mimo to jakby działały na nią jakieś tajemne siły, niemal instynktownie podała mu dłoń, a on poprowadził ją na Błonia.


End file.
